


Time Series

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter of the series is called *** Time.  The ones I have written go one right after the other as a series so I'm going to do this as a story instead of series - however I may in the future (if I get to writing again) bounce around in time with the 'chapters'.  Just a heads up!  : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pool Time

Buffy smirks as she works her way over to the college building that housed the pools and other equipment. Having been working at the college for two weeks now as a custodian, she finally got to do something besides pick up the trash and clean the bathrooms. 

Twirling the keys around on her finger, she hesitates as she hears a light splash, swearing that her boss said that the pool area was usually cleared out and locked down tight by this time on Friday night, so they’d have a chance to clean the area. 

Checking the door, Buffy grabs the right key and unlocks the door, letting it latch behind her as she walks in, looking over the area intently. Seeing someone stroking strongly and smoothly through the water, Buffy listens and looks over the rest of the area, not hearing or seeing anything else. Pursing her lips, she considers what she should do. Continuing around to the other doors, she double-checks them, frowning as she finds that they are all locked like they should be. Turning back to the form swimming in the water, Buffy places her hands on her hips and tilts her head. “So, how did you get in here?” Buffy whispers softly. 

Deciding to go ahead and start cleaning the area, since the person in the pool obviously wasn’t bothering anything at this time, Buffy works quickly and efficiently, working her way from the shower area out to the pool area, turning to look at the person who finally seems to be slowing down on their strokes. Walking over to the edge of the pool, Buffy raises an eyebrow as she considers the woman as the obviously fit, lightly muscular body comes closer. ‘Okay, now I’m checking out strange women swimming. I have sooo got to get laid.’ Buffy mentally chastises herself after feeling a twinge of desire course through her at the woman almost to the edge of the pool. 

Tara finishes her last lap, letting her body relax as she slows down, making her way to the edge of the pool, dipping her head back in the water to slick all her hair away from her face as she opens her eyes, blinking in surprise at a pair of hazel eyes a couple feet from her, glinting with mischief.

“Do you make it a habit of breaking into areas that no one’s supposed to be in?” Buffy questions, her eyebrow rising as Tara blushes lightly. “At least it makes a little more sense now. I was trying to figure out how someone got in here, with all the doors locked.”

Tara laughs quietly and wiggles her fingers. Tilting her head, she looks inquiringly at the slayer. “I know how I got in here, but how about you? You aren’t chasing some demon or anything, are you?” Tara questions looking around.

“Nah.” Buffy shakes her head, smirking as she pulls the large ring of keys out and jingles them in front of Tara. “I am now officially working for the college as a ‘Janitorial Custodian’.”

“That’s wonderful, sweetie.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, accepting Buffy’s hand as she helps her out of the pool. “Definitely has to be better than working at the DMP.”

Buffy swallows hard as Tara’s glistening body comes to rest in front of her. Unable to tear her eyes away from the water trailing down the luscious… ‘Luscious? When did Tara start to look like this?’ Buffy wonders for a moment, before she continues her perusal of the firm, lightly muscular body. Unconsciously, Buffy reaches out and trails a finger across Tara’s abdomen, tracing the lightly defined muscles. Jerking her eyes up when she hears the rough inhale of breath coming from Tara. Yanking her hand away, Buffy blushes darkly and shakes her head. “Sorry.” 

Tara stares in stunned surprise as she watches the slayer seem to literally drink her form in, when she sees the curiousness turn into arousal as a finger lightly caresses over her stomach, the arousal, more than anything, makes her inhale roughly. Watching as Buffy blushes and apologizes as she starts to turn away, Tara reaches out and grasps the slayer’s arm, stopping her. 

“I, uh, kinda need to get to cleaning.” Buffy mutters almost incoherently as she eases her arm away from Tara’s grasp. 

Tara watches intently as the slayer walks over to the mop bucket in the corner of the room. Reaching for her towel, Tara slowly dries her body as she considers the slayer. Once the surprise and shock that the slayer had obviously been checking her out wears off, Tara considers the woman. Tilting her head, a small smile crossing her face, Tara watches as Buffy works on mopping the floor. When Buffy glances surreptitiously at her for the fourth time, she rolls her eyes and tries not to laugh. Wrapping the towel around her hips, Tara walks over to Buffy as her mind settles on a plan of action.

Buffy bites her lip as she watches Tara come towards her. Dropping her head back down, she starts swiping the mop over the floor quicker. When she feels the Wiccan come to a stop directly behind her, Buffy whimpers quietly as warm hands rest on her shoulders for a second before following down her arms to her hands. “Sweet, Jesus!” Buffy moans loudly as Tara’s body presses along her back, feeling the dampness from the Wiccan’s top soaking her shirt and the obviously hard nipples pressing into her.

Tara urges Buffy to drop the mop handle as she wraps her arms around the slayer. “Since when have you started checking women out, Buffy?” Tara questions softly into the slayer’s ear, as she strokes her fingers over the slayer’s hands.

“I don’t…” Buffy growls quietly and drops her chin down on her chest, not wanting to lie to the Wiccan. “A while.” Buffy finally admits.

“Hmmm.” Tara rubs her chin over the slayer’s tense shoulder, continuing her fingers’ caressing motions over the slayer’s hands and arms. “How long have you been checking me out?” 

“Do I have to answer that?” Buffy finally questions after a few minutes, not wanting to admit to the Wiccan that ever since she’d broken down in her lap, she’d had some decidedly carnal thoughts working through her mind about the Wiccan. Her own curiosity working to the forefront especially after feeling the warm, kind hands soothingly stroking over her head and back. 

“No, you don’t.” Tara hugs Buffy tightly for a few minutes, thinking silently. “Did you know that Willow and Amy are dating?” Tara questions softly, knowing that when she’d run into the two women, Willow had been nervous and started babbling, actually making her laugh at the sight of the woman that she remembered finally being back. When she‘d calmly told Willow she was honestly happy for her, Willow had been shocked and surprised. She had been happy for the redhead, it also made her consider her options a little more closely, knowing she felt something more than friendship for the small slayer, but not knowing what to do about it. 

“Yeah, I kinda found out last week.” Buffy admits, surprise in her voice at Tara’s matter of fact question. “I didn’t know you knew.”

“Hmmm. I’ve known for a little over two months, now.” Tara grins as Buffy jerks slightly in her arms. 

“They’ve been dating for that long?” Buffy frowns heavily, as she shifts around to look at Tara. “You’re awfully calm about this.”

Tara shrugs as she looks in Buffy’s eyes. “I don’t love Willow anymore, Buffy. After everything that happened, I couldn’t forgive her and she knew it. She’s moved on with her life, as have I.” 

“I… I thought you two would probably get back together.” Buffy finally admits, as she looks down, surprised that Tara kept her arms wrapped around her. 

“I guess that would be a natural assumption, if nobody had spoken with you.” Tara purses her lips as she considers the slightly shorter woman. “I haven’t seen you in a while. How are things with you?”

Buffy shrugs, biting her lip. “Well, I’m working here, obviously. Lot better pay and a lot less smelly.” Buffy jokes, finally lifting her eyes to look at Tara’s softly smiling countenance. Seeing the silent question in Tara’s eyes, Buffy sighs quietly. “I’ve been avoiding him as best as I can for the last few months. He’s tried forcing my hand a few times, but I haven’t given in.” 

Tara raises her hand to stroke softly over the slayer’s cheekbone. “How are you feeling, now, sweetie? I swear I actually see some happiness in your eyes now.” Tara explains softly. 

Buffy closes her eyes and slowly nods her head. “I’m feeling a little better. I still have my moments, but I find myself smiling a little more and laughing at different things.” Buffy explains softly as she slowly opens her eyes. 

“You’re getting there, sweetie.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. “I’m so happy for you. Is there anything I can do to possibly help you?”

Buffy blushes lightly and looks down again, her eyes unconsciously landing on the Wiccan’s breasts. Groaning quietly, Buffy rolls her eyes. “I don’t think so.” Buffy tries to ease back away from the Wiccan, surprised when Tara’s arms tense, keeping her from escaping. 

“That didn’t sound too terribly positive.” Tara raises an eyebrow as she looks at Buffy, seeing the slightly scared look crossing the hazel eyes she’s looking into. “What are you afraid of, Buffy?” Tara finally questions quietly, her hands starting to stroke firmly up and down the slayer’s back, watching as the desire starts to darken the slayer’s eyes. “Are you afraid of feeling? Or are you afraid of being with a woman? Or is it me that scares you?”

Buffy’s eyes widen and she shakes her head vehemently. “Tara, you are like the least scariest person in the world.”

Tara tilts her head considering the slayer. Deciding on being blunt, Tara questions the slayer softly. “What if I said that I would really, really like to kiss you right now?”

Buffy stops breathing as she stares at Tara in surprise. “Why?” Buffy finally asks, not knowing why the Wiccan would ever entertain the thought of kissing her.

“Why do I want to kiss you?” Tara questions, blinking in surprise as Buffy nods her head quickly in answer. “Well, I’ll ignore the obvious reasons for now.” Tara chuckles quietly at the confusion showing in Buffy’s eyes. “I care for you deeply, Buffy. Whether you realize it or not, you hold a portion of my heart. But there is no way I’ll ever do anything you don’t want.”

Buffy stares intently at the Wiccan, searching the blue eyes. Seeing nothing but the truth shining from the blue eyes, along with caring, Buffy whimpers quietly, dropping her eyes to the Wiccan’s mouth. “You’re Willow’s ex.” Buffy finally breathes out softly.

“Ex is the keyword in that sentence, sweetie.” Tara murmurs as she runs her hands gently over the slayer’s back. 

“But isn’t there something inherently wrong with wanting to be with a friend’s ex?” Buffy questions seriously, her eyes showing her turmoil. “My God! I would love to kiss you, date you, hell spend all my time with you. But you’re Willow’s ex, and I’ve been fucking Spike!” Buffy grabs her head and pulls at her hair as she finally spins around and away from Tara, striding back and forth. “How in the hell could you even consider kissing me, after I’d been with him? With a soulless dead vampire?”

Tara watches as Buffy strides back and forth in front of her, finally realizing what the real problem is, is that Buffy can’t understand why anyone could love her. Because, ultimately, the slayer doesn’t love herself anymore. Rubbing a hand over her forehead as she tries to think of what to say, Tara finally takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them to stop right in front of Buffy, making the slayer stop so she wouldn’t run into her. Reaching up and clasping the slayer’s face in her two hands, Tara looks deeply into the slayer’s eyes. “You needed something that none of us could understand or help you with. I’m not saying what happened was right, but you didn’t know what you needed and he took advantage of the situation. You went through hell when you came back, and I know you still have a hard time being here. You couldn’t come to us, because we were the ones that fucked you over, by bringing you back after you finally received what you so richly deserved. Whether you believe it or not, Buffy, you deserve to be loved.”

Buffy swallows as she looks into intense blue eyes, listening to Tara, knowing that the Wiccan is telling her like she sees it, but having a hard time believing that after the things that she’s done that she deserves to be loved. “Tara…” Buffy whimpers softly, the tears coming to her eyes. “Please…” 

Tara sees the longing in Buffy’s eyes, not just to be kissed but to be loved and to be connected with the land of the living again. “Goddess, I hope this is what you want.” Tara murmurs softly as she closes the distance between their lips, kissing Buffy softly and gently, brushing her lips repeatedly over the slayer’s, pressing more firmly when she feels Buffy’s arms wrap around her neck, pulling her in for a deeper, longer kiss. Groaning as she feels Buffy’s mouth open under her lips and the slayer’s tongue come out to stroke tentatively over her lips. Eagerly opening her mouth, Tara sucks the inquisitive tongue inside her mouth before releasing it to battle softly and enticingly against Buffy.

Growling quietly as Tara shifts her lips to kiss along her cheek and jaw, pressing her lips firmly along the flesh before capturing her earlobe between her teeth to bite gently, Buffy pulls the Wiccan’s body hard into hers. Her fingers stroking over the warm, damp flesh of Tara’s waist, Buffy quickly releases the tuck on the side of the towel, letting it drop at their feet. Pressing her body firmly against Tara’s, almost wanting to crawl inside the Wiccan, Buffy is unaware of their gradual movement as the two women shift.

Tara inhales lightly as she feels Buffy’s eager fingers sliding under her bikini bottoms to stroke over the beginning swells of her butt. Nipping her way lightly down the slayer’s neck, Tara’s hands start to pull the slayer’s shirt from her waist band, her nails scraping gently along the sides of the slayer as she pulls the shirt up, smirking as she feels Buffy shift slightly and help her finish yanking the shirt out of the way. “Goddess!” Tara groans as she sees the slayer’s pert breasts for the first time, her hands reaching up to caress over the flesh, her thumbs stroking back and forth eagerly. 

“Tara…” Buffy growls her own hands reaching for the straps of the bikini top, wanting to see the Wiccan.

“Take it off.” Tara encourages as she starts to pinch and twist the slayer’s nipples gently at first, more firmly as Buffy moans loudly in pleasure. As the slayer presses her body into her, Tara takes another unconscious step back, before her eyes open wide as she feels the edge of the pool. “Oh, SHIT!” 

Buffy grabs for the Wiccan. Realizing too late what was happening, and follows her into the pool, the two of them sputtering as they come to the surface. Buffy’s thankful the water isn’t cold, looking in astonishment as Tara starts to laugh. “Tara?” 

Tara smirks and finishes untying her top, tossing it to the edge of the pool as she swims towards the slayer who’s treading water looking at her as if she’s insane. Taking a deep breath, Tara submerges under the water and quickly unties the slayer’s shoes, yanking them off quickly before popping up beside the slayer, tossing them on the edge of the pool. 

“What are you doing?” Buffy questions hoarsely, seeing a glint in the Wiccan’s eyes that she can’t ever remember seeing before. 

Tara wiggles her eyebrows, grinning wickedly at the slayer before she slowly drops beneath the water again, her hands trailing down the slayer’s body, as she starts to unbutton and unzip the Dockers Buffy is wearing that made up the rest of her uniform, pushing them with a little bit of problem down the slayer’s kicking legs as Buffy tries to stay above the water.

Buffy’s eyes become huge as she feels teeth nipping at her thigh as Tara works her way back up her body with her pants and socks. Watching as Tara tosses the pants and socks over to the edge of the pool with the other items Buffy’s mouth opens and closes a couple times in surprise. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow at Buffy before she eases her bikini bottoms down and off, tossing them on the growing pile, leaving Buffy the only one with any clothes on. Closing the distance between them, Tara slides her body up and down Buffy’s a couple inches before capturing the slayer’s lips in a heated, carnal kiss while running her hands down the slayer’s firm back to cup the slayer’s ass in her hands, her fingers playing with the tiny strip of cloth that runs down between the slayer’s butt cheeks. 

Groaning loudly at the pleasure shooting through her at the feel of Tara’s hard nipples being dragged up and down her body, Buffy wraps her legs around Tara’s waist as she feels the Wiccan’s lower body press firmly into hers. “What are you doing to me?” Buffy moans as Tara licks firmly down her neck before nipping on her pulse point. 

“Making love to you, if you want me to.” Tara murmurs as she eases a slight distance away from the slayer, looking at the slayer questioningly. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Buffy watches as a slight hint of doubt crosses Tara’s face. “I don’t want you to stop.” Buffy shakes her head, treading water. “Are you sure…” Buffy trails off as Tara places a finger against her lips.

“I’m positive, Buffy.” Tara whispers as she kicks her legs, her hands at the slayer’s waist as she pushes Buffy back against the side of the pool, beside one of the ladders. “There’s something for you to hold on to.” Tara’s eyes start to twinkle. 

Buffy’s eyes open wide in surprise as she watches Tara submerge under the water and nip at one of her breasts. Reaching for the ladder, Buffy keeps her own head from submerging in surprise as she stops treading water as Tara’s warm mouth engulfs her breast to suckle on the flesh for a few long moments, the Wiccan’s hands sliding her g-string down her body before she slowly emerges from the water. “Here?” Buffy squeaks, looking at the pool.

Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she shifts Buffy more in front of the ladder. “Hold on with both arms, honey.” Tara urges, watching as Buffy wraps both her arms through the top of the ladder even as she stares at her in confusion. Tara pulls the slayer’s body up so it’s floating with its natural buoyancy at the top of the water. Gently pushing the slayer’s legs apart, Tara works her way up the strong muscular legs, placing kisses and nips along the flesh while watching as the desire quickly comes to the fore on Buffy’s face again, quickly replacing her confusion and surprise. As she finally works her way up to Buffy’s inner thighs, Tara’s smiling as Buffy’s eyes are closed and her head’s tilted back on the top step of the ladder, moaning quietly. Hooking her feet in the ladder so she doesn’t have to try to stay afloat, Tara runs her hands over the slayer’s ass, using the water to lift Buffy up a little further, presenting the slayer’s bald mound to her, surprised when Buffy spreads her legs even further for her, Tara looks up at the slayer. 

“Be careful.” Buffy hoarsely whispers, the desire making her voice deep and rough. 

“Always.” Tara answers softly as she presses soft kisses along the slayer’s outer lips for a few minutes, smiling as she hears Buffy’s groans turn into impatient growls as the slayer tries to press her body more firmly against her mouth. “Impatient?” Tara chuckles as Buffy growls louder at her. “You can have your wish this time, but you’re mine at some date not too distant in the future, Buffy.” Tara explains before delving quickly between the slayer’s lips, stroking her tongue up over the slit, growling herself at the watered down version of the slayer’s desire. Swearing to herself that next time there definitely won’t be chlorine getting in the way before wrapping her lips around the slayer’s pulsing clit, sucking strongly with each pulse.

“Sweet, God!” Buffy cries out loudly, her voice echoing in the empty room as Tara’s tongue starts to flick and drag alternately over her aching clit, even as Tara’s fingers stroke over her body, one playing around her center’s opening before pressing in firmly.

Groaning at the heat and velvety feel of the slayer, Tara quickly presses a second finger into the woman, starting a steady, firm stroke while picking up her tongue’s flickering motion as she feels the slayer’s clit start to quiver and swell even more under her ministrations. As Buffy’s clit starts to spasm continuously, Tara presses her fingers up into the slayer’s wall, curling them to firmly stroke over her sweet spot while sucking strongly on the hard swollen nub, groaning loudly as she feels the slayer clamp down on her fingers even as she feels the warm flood of liquid escaping from the slayer. Trying to capture some of the liquid, Tara growls in frustration as she silently swears that before this weekend is done she’s going to get the unadulterated full taste of the slayer in her mouth.

Buffy whimpers loudly, her hips bucking as the orgasm flows through her body, surprised at how quickly Tara’s able to bring her to climax. Seeing white sparks floating in her eyes with the release, it takes Buffy a moment to realize that Tara had worked her way up her body and was pressing her warm lips to her upper chest and neck while pressing her body firmly against her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks into happy blue eyes. Unwrapping one of her arms from the ladder, Buffy wraps it around Tara’s neck, while hooking her legs around Tara’s waist. Leaning in, Buffy kisses Tara hungrily, slightly surprised at tasting herself on the Wiccan’s lips, but enjoying it immensely. Panting heavily as she finally leans back from Tara’s lips, Buffy admits quietly. “That was a first for me.”

“Being made love to in a swimming pool?” Tara questions, her voice deeper than normal with desire.

“Well, that too.” Buffy grins at Tara, her eyes watching as Tara’s brows furrow in confusion. “No one’s ever kissed me so intimately.” Buffy admits softly, blushing lightly as Tara’s eyebrows rise in surprise, the confusion clearing from her eyes. 

“Fucking idiotic assholes.” Tara growls angrily. “What the hell are men good for, except procreation?” 

“Taking out the trash.” Buffy offers, grinning as Tara stares at her in surprise, before laughing heartily with the Wiccan.

“Fixing things around the house occasionally, too?” Tara offers, her eyes twinkling merrily at the slayer. 

“Okay, that’s another thing.” Buffy’s laughter quiets down as she watches Tara. “Thank you.” Buffy states seriously.

“For this?” Tara strokes a hand over Buffy’s hip, frowning lightly.

“Well, that too. But more for laughter and love.” Buffy whispers softly, letting the Wiccan know that she’d seen the caring and love in Tara’s eyes. 

Tara places both feet on the bottom of the ladder, while grabbing onto the top of the ladder with her hands. “Hold on.” Tara urges softly, smiling as Buffy wraps her arms around her neck, and tightens her legs slightly. Climbing up the ladder, carrying the slayer with her, Tara works her way to the showers, holding Buffy tightly. 

“When did you become so butch?” Buffy smiles as she hears the chuckle coming from Tara. Placing her head on Tara’s shoulder as the Wiccan turns the shower on. 

“You bring it out in me.” Tara explains as she waits for the water to heat up before she eases Buffy down on her feet, running her hands through the slayer’s hair, to let the water rinse some of the chlorine out. “I didn’t bring shower gel with me. I was planning on heading back to my room afterwards.”

“I wasn’t exactly planning on taking a dive into the pool.” Buffy admits, chuckling quietly, groaning as Tara scrapes her fingernails gently over her scalp.

“Or being made love to in the pool.” Tara offers softly.

“No. Wasn’t planning on that, either.” Buffy agrees equally as soft. “What are we going to do?”

Tara hesitates for a moment, before slowly pulling her hands away, allowing Buffy to turn to face her. “I know what I would like to do, but what do you want to do?” Tara questions, a hint of self-doubt and worry in her voice.

Buffy inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she considers everything. Feeling Tara emotionally pulling away, Buffy hugs her tightly. “I think I probably need to finish cleaning up this area, so I can go clock out for the night. Then, if someone is serious about us becoming an ‘us’, I would like to come visit her and get to know her a lot better.” Buffy offers softly, slowly pulling away to look into Tara’s eyes. “I care for you, Tara. I care for you a lot more than I ever realized I did. And I’d like the chance to explore this relationship to its fullest, if that’s what you want. I still don’t understand how you could be with me, with what I’ve done, but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“How could I not want to be with you?” Tara questions seriously. “And I would definitely look forward to you coming and spending time with me, whenever you can. I…” Tara hesitates, looking down for a few moments before reaching for the water and turning it off as she runs a hand through her hair, contemplating how much to divulge to the slayer. Deciding to go for broke Tara looks up at Buffy for a few minutes. “I do love you, Buffy. Definitely more than as a friend, and given the slightest encouragement, I could fall IN love with you.”

Buffy feels her knees weaken as she sees the love practically blazing from Tara’s eyes. “God! Consider yourself encouraged.” Buffy finally lets the tears fall that she’d unconsciously been holding in since she’d practically begged Tara to make love to her.

“Oh, my love.” Tara pulls the slayer in against her, holding the shaking body firmly against her. “I will do my damnedest not to ever disappoint you. I’ll never knowingly hurt you, Buffy. I want you to know that.”

“That’s not even a worry.” Buffy sniffs as she squeezes Tara gently. “Can I come over after I finish?”

“Always.” Tara smiles as Buffy eases back and wipes the tears from her face.

Eyes opening wide as she realizes that Tara had pleased her, but she hadn’t returned the favor, Buffy blushes darkly at her own insensitivity. “Ummm… I didn’t…”

“That’s okay, sweetie.” Tara shakes her head running her fingers gently over the slayer’s cheek. “When you’re ready.”

Buffy allows a small wicked grin to cross her face. “I’m more than ready right now, Tara. I just think that here soon they may send a search party out after me, since I would probably have been about done cleaning in here by now, if I’d actually cleaned.” 

Tara chuckles at the wicked glint in Buffy’s eyes that matches the slayer’s grin. “Want help? Or if you tell me what you need to do in here, I’ll finish it while you head back. You can come back here afterwards.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer. “You do know there’re Jacuzzis in the other room, right?”

Buffy whimpers quietly. “My turn later!” Buffy finally whispers, the desire obvious on her face and in her voice.

“I haven’t had my fill of you, Buffy.” Tara growls as she leans in to nip at Buffy’s ear. “But I’d say that I’d rather you keep this job. So head out, and I’ll finish mopping up the area, and gather whatever trash and stuff is here, is that good?”

“Yeah. I’ll finish up after I come back. But I would like to… try my hand when I get back.” Buffy blushes darkly. 

Tara nods her agreement as she slowly walks out of the shower stalls, Buffy watching the swaying hips, and the muscles lightly playing beneath the surface of Tara’s skin. Tara leans down to pick up Buffy’s pants, chuckling at the wet cloth. 

“Damn. Forgot about that.” Buffy frowns heavily as she looks at her soaked pants, socks and shoes. Not so worried about the soaked panties, as she could go without them. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tara closes her eyes and concentrates for a few moments before handing the dried pants to the slayer before grabbing the socks, then the shoes, repeating the procedure. “Coming back here?”

“Hopefully in more ways than one.” Buffy whispers softly, unaware of the fact that she said it out loud until she hears the laughter coming from Tara. “Oh, sweet… I said that out loud?”

“Yes, you did. And hopefully there will be plenty more before we leave here later.” Tara grins crookedly as she slowly pulls her bikini bottoms up her legs, her eyes twinkling as Buffy’s eyes follow the slide of the material. 

Buffy feels another intense wave of desire course through her body, a strong urge to gather Tara up and carry her off to some deserted island to spend all their time making love until they collapse from exhaustion. Finally waking up hours later to talk and make love again. Shaking her head at the thought, Buffy quickly dresses, kneeling to tie her shoes before standing as Tara slowly ties her bikini top back into place, the blue eyes dark as they caress over her body. Growling softly, Buffy swoops in and kisses Tara hungrily, diving straight in to flick and suck on the Wiccan’s lips and tongue, surprised as Tara yanks her body in firmly against hers, breasts crushing breasts, thighs pressing firmly against each other.

Breaking away, panting heavily, Tara looks intently at Buffy. “Hurry back.” 

Buffy swallows hard, nodding her head firmly as her brain tries to catch up from where it had taken a vacation. “Back… hurry… ‘Kay.” Buffy mumbles as she stumbles away from Tara, heading towards the door. 

Tara chuckles softly as Buffy bangs off the door as she leaves smiling over her shoulder in embarrassment. Shaking her head at her lover, Tara gazes around, seeing where Buffy had gathered the trash and put it by the back door. Sliding her tennis shoes on Tara works on finishing cleaning up the area before mopping the rest of the floor.

Buffy grins as she trots across the campus grounds, heading towards the office so she can clock out and head back to Tara and the pool quickly. Surprised at the way Tara took charge of their encounter, Buffy tilts her head as she clocks out, silently wondering if Tara has always been so forward and adventurous. Chuckling, Buffy shakes her head. “I’ll be able to talk and find out first hand.” Buffy murmurs to herself as she heads back towards the pool, frowning as she sees Willow off to the side. When Willow turns and waves, calling her name, Buffy whimpers quietly before working her way towards the redhead.

“Hey, Buffy. I thought maybe we could walk back home together.” Willow grins at the slayer as she bounces on the balls of her feet. “You are off work now, right?” Willow looks down at her watch before looking back up.

“Ummm. Yeah, I’m off.” Buffy shifts uncomfortably, wondering what to do. “I kinda made plans.” Buffy admits after a few minutes as Willow looks at her inquiringly.

“You made plans?” Willow frowns for a moment, before smiling. “You’ve got a date! Who is it? Do I know him? Come on, spill!” Willow bounces her shoulder off Buffy’s shoulder, grinning hugely. 

Buffy’s eyes widen and she swallows hard, as she looks at Willow like a deer caught in headlights. “Ummm… Not so much a date.” Buffy shakes her head, blushing darkly as she shoves her hands in her pockets, not knowing what to say to the redhead. “And not a him.” Buffy mutters under her breath.

Willow’s brows draw together as she looks at Buffy, having barely caught the slayer’s last words. “Not a him?” She questions, her eyes widening in realization. “You’re seeing a her?”

Buffy pales and backs away from Willow a couple steps. “Yeah, it’s a her, a she, a woman…” Buffy pulls her hands out and waves them around in the air. “Damn it, Willow!! I don’t know what to tell you.” Buffy finally admits, running a hand roughly through her hair, looking down at the ground.

Willow blinks at the slayer’s uncharacteristic actions, trying to decipher what Buffy’s trying to say, without saying it. “Well, if I know who she is, you could just tell me.” Willow suggests the confusion obvious on her face. Watching as guilty looking hazel eyes slowly rise to look at her, Willow eases closer to the slayer. “Who is it, Buffy?”

Buffy swallows hard and stiffens her back as she looks Willow straight in the eye, before stating the name calmly and concisely. “Tara.”

Willow stares at Buffy, before laughing. “I could have sworn you said Tara.” Willow shakes her head at Buffy. “Funny, Buffy.”

Buffy frowns heavily and looks at Willow. “I did, Willow. I’m going to meet up with her, and hopefully have dinner tonight with her. See where my feelings for her lead.” 

Willow feels a serious bolt of anger and hatred shoot through her at hearing the obvious caring in the slayer’s voice for her ex-lover. Wondering when the hell the two women had gotten to the point where they were seeing each other. “When the fuck did this happen?” Willow hisses easing closer to Buffy.

“What the hell do you mean, when did this happen?” Buffy crosses her arms over her chest as she stares down Willow. “We’ve been friends for years. Today, we admitted that we have feelings for each other, what business is it of yours? You two have been broken up for roughly six or seven months, Willow! You’ve moved on, so has Tara, so what’s the big deal?”

Willow backs away unconsciously from the anger being directed at her from her best friend as it slams home that Buffy has a point. She doesn’t have any say in whom either one of the women date, though the thought of them dating each other shoots a bolt of pain straight through her heart. Looking at Buffy for a few minutes, Willow shakes her head, backing up a couple more steps. “It isn’t any of my business.” Willow finally admits quietly. “I’ll talk at you later. Have a… good time.” Willow almost chokes on the words before she turns and strides quickly away, almost running.

Buffy drops her arms from her chest, watching as her best friend runs away, sighing heavily. Dropping her head, Buffy groans quietly. Looking to where Willow disappeared before turning her head towards where Tara is Buffy presses the palms of her hands to her eyes as she feels a headache starting to come on. “Why me? Can I ever just be happy, without the other shit?” Buffy questions softly before she turns to slowly walk towards the pool area, and Tara.

Tara smiles as she hears the key in the door, finishing mopping the last of the concrete, her smile turning to a frown as she sees the obviously dejected slump of the slayer’s shoulders. “Buffy?” Tara questions softly, dropping the mop as she quickly strides towards the slayer. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Buffy opens her mouth and shuts it before shaking her head as she thinks about what to tell Tara. “I ran into Willow.” Buffy finally whispers, her eyes looking intently into Tara’s blue eyes. “She was wanting to walk back home together, since she knew I’d be finishing up now. I kinda told her that I was seeing you… and I guess I didn’t do a real good job of breaking it to her easy. She’s a little upset.” Buffy admits inhaling deeply and burying her face in Tara’s neck, grasping the Wiccan tightly as Tara wraps her in her arms.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I wish I had been there, or been the one to tell her.” Tara rubs her hands strongly up and down Buffy’s back. “Should we head to your house, to talk with her?”

Buffy shakes her head and presses her lips firmly against Tara’s neck. “No. Let’s give her time to get her mind wrapped around it. I don’t want to hide us, Tara. I’m tired of hiding. I just want to have a normal life, as much as my being the slayer will allow.” Buffy admits softly.

Tara tilts her head against Buffy’s head, smiling softly. “Then, that’s what you’ll have, honey. I guess this means no Jacuzzi fun tonight, huh?” 

Buffy chuckles sadly and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Tara.”

“Shhh.” Tara leans back and places a finger over Buffy’s lips, shaking her head. “Nothing to be sorry for, honey. We have time to get up to all kinds of mischief. Double-check what I did, make sure I finished what needed to be done here, then we can go back to my room so I can get cleaned up and take you out somewhere to grab something to eat in celebration of your new job, okay?”

Buffy presses her lips against Tara’s fingers, her eyes starting to twinkle. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Tara chuckles and places a firm kiss on Buffy’s lips. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.” Tara pats the slayer on the butt as Buffy relaxes even more, letting some of the sadness and worry fade away. “Come on, Slayer. I want to go get cleaned up and maybe go grab some Chinese.”

“I’d rather you grab some slayer.” Buffy mutters as she heads over to the mop and mop bucket, yelping as she feels two strong hands grab her ass firmly.

“Okay.” Tara growls before reaching down to nip on Buffy’s shoulder.

“God!” Buffy groans loudly as one of Tara’s hands leave her butt cheek to slide around to her front, coming up to clasp her breast, kneading it firmly. “Were you always like this?” Buffy wonders out loud, wrapping an arm up around her head to grasp Tara’s hair as the Wiccan nips almost roughly across her neck and shoulder. 

“Like what?” Tara questions, her voice deep and rough as she slides her other hand around the slayer, stroking over her stomach as she presses her body into Buffy’s back, continuing to nip and lick at the slayer’s skin, finally getting more of the slayer’s flavor than the chlorine taste.

“Soo…” Buffy groans deeply as Tara’s fingers wiggle beneath her waistband, stroking over her lower abdomen. “So take charge, so forceful, so grrrr… sexy?” 

“Grrr, sexy?” Tara questions, the laughter obvious in her voice. “I wouldn’t say I’m sexy, cute maybe, but not sexy. As for forceful and take charge, that seems to be something that you bring out in me. I just have the urge to push you up against a wall and pleasure you for hours on end. Then drag your ass back to my room, throw you down on the bed and spend the rest of the night and all day tomorrow making love to every single bit of you.” 

Buffy growls deeply as she shifts around, facing Tara, capturing the Wiccan’s mouth in a deep, carnal kiss, taking charge as she runs her hands firmly over Tara’s body, untying her bikini top. Running her hands around to cup the flesh and run her weapon roughened fingers over the soft flesh before finally capturing the hard nipples between her thumbs and fingers, pinching and twisting gently. Finally breaking away to breathe and kiss her way down the lightly shaking Wiccan’s body, Buffy finally wraps her lips around a hard nipple, sucking softly before scraping her teeth gently over the hard nub as Tara groans loudly. “My turn.” Buffy growls hungrily, as she works her way over to Tara’s other breast, flicking the hard nipple with her tongue firmly.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out quietly, capturing the slayer’s head in her hands as she pulls Buffy even more firmly against her, urging her on as the desire courses through her body.

Buffy captures the nipple she’s been torturing between her teeth, gently biting it as she pulls up on the flesh, growling deep in her throat at the throaty moan escaping Tara at her actions. Releasing the flesh, Buffy wraps her arms firmly around Tara as the Wiccan starts to shake more. Looking around the pool area, Buffy’s eyes light on a chair. Quickly picking Tara up and urging the Wiccan to wrap her legs around her waist, Buffy strides over to the chair, groaning as Tara’s hot sex rubs against her, soaking through her shirt and coating her stomach. Setting Tara down on the ground, Buffy almost rips the Wiccan’s bikini bottoms from her before urging Tara down on the chair, dropping quickly to her knees, Buffy stares for a moment at the absolutely beautiful woman sitting in front of her, the desire flushed skin, the kiss swollen lips, the desire covered apex… “God you are beautiful, Tara.” Buffy whispers, her hands reaching up to run up the Wiccan’s firm thighs, gently urging Tara to scoot forward in the chair.

“Buffy…” Tara moans quietly as Buffy leans in and starts to kiss her inner thighs, slowly working her way towards her aching center. Widening her legs as far apart as possible in the chair, Tara buries one hand in Buffy’s hair, her nails scraping and clenching over the slayer’s scalp while she twists, pinches and punishes one of her own nipples as Buffy slowly makes her way up her body. 

Buffy moans as she finally reaches high enough to where she gets her first taste of the Wiccan, greedily licking up all the liquid on her inner thighs after getting her first taste of the rich, earthy, musky desire. Enjoying the flavor immensely, Buffy looks up the Wiccan’s body as she hears Tara moaning loudly while shifting around in the chair. Whimpering at the sight of Tara’s rough treatment of her breast and nipple, Buffy shifts up to capture the other one in her mouth, biting it firmly, smiling around the flesh as Tara cries out loudly in pleasure.

“GODDESSS!!!” Tara jerks up as Buffy bites down on her other nipple before laving it with her tongue and slowly working her way back down her body, her hot breath blowing across her heated sex. Whimpering, Tara shifts her legs up, tossing them over each arm of the chair, opening herself even further to Buffy’s sight and explorations.

“Beautiful.” Buffy whimpers softly as Tara’s body opens to her gaze, seeing the swollen clit barely poking out from its hiding place to the desire literally oozing from the Wiccan’s body. Inhaling deeply, Buffy closes her eyes at the wonderful smell of the aroused Wiccan. “Mine.” Buffy growls hungrily as she finally dives between the Wiccan’s legs, her tongue lapping, flicking and searching out the Wiccan’s folds, learning Tara’s body while trying to gather every bit of liquid she can find.

“Buffy!” Tara whimpers and shifts as Buffy teases her, without coming into contact with her needy clit. Finally grasping the slayer’s head with both hands, she urges Buffy to where she needs the slayer’s mouth. “Please…” Tara begs quietly, her body jerking and trying to make the slayer come into contact with her clit.

Buffy growls deeply, continuing to tease Tara for a few more moments, before finally caving and capturing the throbbing muscle between her lips, suckling gently on the hot muscle. Flicking her tongue over the flesh in tandem with the pulsing muscle, Buffy gradually builds up the speed of her flicking tongue as Tara’s body bucks and shifts under her, the woman making the most delicious sounds. Slowly running a hand up from where she’d unconsciously been grasping Tara’s muscular calf, Buffy slides two fingers through the wetness coating the Wiccan, teasing the woman’s opening. As Tara’s body bucks, trying to impale herself on the fingers teasing her, Buffy finally eases within the hot cavern, releasing Tara as she moans loudly at the feel of Tara’s hot, wet, velvety body clasping her fingers strongly. “So good…” Buffy mumbles as she slowly strokes within the Wiccan’s body before attacking her swollen clit, dragging her tongue firmly over the hard muscle time after time as Tara’s body tenses, jumping around as she cries out loudly with her release.

“BUFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!!” Tara screams her release, holding Buffy to her as her body stiffens.

Buffy whimpers loudly as she laps hungrily at the Wiccan’s body, trying to capture all the woman has to offer, lapping strongly and firmly, unconsciously drawing the Wiccan’s orgasm out. Finally easing her fingers gently from within Tara as the Wiccan collapses back onto the chair, her inner muscles flexing and loosening, Buffy dips her tongue inside Tara, groaning as Tara’s muscles clench and try to drag it in deeper. Swirling her tongue around within the Wiccan, Buffy slurps up all the fluid she can find, raising her eyes as she hears a hoarse chuckle coming from Tara.

“Goddess!” Tara murmurs loosening her grip on Buffy as she looks hazily at the slayer slowly running her fingers through the blonde hair as Buffy finally starts to come more into focus. Urging the slayer up her body, Tara kisses her firmly before gathering the escaped juices from the slayer’s cheeks and chin, running her tongue down Buffy’s neck capturing the line of juices that were making their way to the slayer’s shirt.

Running her tongue around her lips, trying to capture more of the taste of the Wiccan, Buffy can’t help but reach up to play with Tara’s breasts, smirking as they harden almost instantly with the briefest touch of her fingertips. “Sensitive?”

“Not usually that sensitive.” Tara answers softly, moaning quietly as Buffy brushes the tips of her nipples with butterfly caresses. 

“Maybe they’re so sensitive because you about twisted them off.” Buffy raises an eyebrow chuckling as Tara blushes lightly. “Of course, my trying to bite one of them off didn’t help matters.” Buffy frowns as she sees the redness and teeth marks around the other nipple. Buffy strokes her finger softly around the lightly bruised flesh, frowning even harder.

“It’s okay, honey.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, lifting her chin up to look in the slayer’s worried eyes. “Did you hear me complain?” When Buffy shakes her head, Tara places a soft kiss on the slayer’s lips, while shifting her legs down off the arms of the chair and wrapping them around Buffy’s body. “This is sort of uncharted territory for me, honey.” Tara admits running a hand soothingly through the slayer’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Buffy questions closing her eyes and humming softly at the caress.

“Well, first off, I’ve never been this vocal.” Tara smirks as Buffy laughs softly. “Secondly, I’ve never had the urge, or inclination to attack my body the way we did today.”

Buffy opens her eyes to stare at Tara. “I’m sorry…” Buffy trails off as Tara shakes her head and places a fingertip on her lips.

“No. It’s what I wanted, honey. Obviously. I was the one that started it with my pinching, twisting, pulling…” Tara rolls her eyes before chuckling. “You and I have some experimenting to do.” Tara finally whispers softly, her eyes searching Buffy’s, seeing the surprise on Buffy’s face, before the slayer starts to grin wickedly. 

“Experimentation is good.” Buffy nods her head decisively. “Start now?” Buffy questions hopefully, raising both her eyebrows at the Wiccan.

Tara laughs and lets her legs drop down on either side of Buffy, leaning forward to hug the slayer strongly. “Not this minute, honey. I could seriously use a shower, and someone’s tummy is starting to make noises.” Tara smacks Buffy firmly on the ass as the slayer’s stomach continues to growl. 

“Tara?” Buffy questions with a worried note in her voice as she shifts to stand, helping Tara up.

“What is it?” Tara looks intently at the slayer. Watching as an absolutely beautiful smile slowly crosses Buffy’s face. Feeling her heart stop at the display, Tara swallows hard.

“I love you.” Buffy whispers as she leans in to caress her lips softly over Tara’s.

“Goddess, I love you, too, Buffy.” Tara wraps her arms around the slayer, hugging her tightly.

The two women coming together hoping that against all the odds that they can make their love work, and hope that their friends and family will understand.

But that’s another story…


	2. Dinner Time

“I should go home and get something to change into.” Buffy softly suggests as she looks at Tara as they walk across the quad towards Tara’s room. 

Tara slows down to look at Buffy for a few minutes, considering the slayer. “Would you like me to come with?” 

“You don’t have to.” Buffy shakes her head, smiling briefly at the Wiccan.

“I know I don’t have to, Buffy.” Tara reaches up to gently brush her thumb over the slayer’s cheek. “I’m asking you if you would like me to come with you.”

“It might make things worse.” Buffy frowns, knowing that if Willow’s there it might make things harder with the redhead if Tara’s with her, but also wanting the Wiccan by her side.

“Don’t think about it making things worse or better, sweetie.” Tara tilts Buffy’s chin back up from where the slayer had dropped it down to her chest. “I want to know if you want me to come with you.”

“Yes.” Buffy finally answers softly, searching the blue eyes. “I’d love for you to be there with me. I just didn’t think it would be fair to you.”

Tara shakes her head before leaning in to brush her lips softly over the slayer’s lips. “I’m not going to throw you to the wolves, love. I want to be with you, that’s what a partnership is, and I’d like to be more than just a fling. I’m hoping that you’re wanting more, also.”

Buffy unconsciously leans into the Wiccan, closing her eyes at the soft caress as Tara brushes her lips gently over hers again. “I want more. A lot more.” Buffy exhales lightly, stroking her hands up and down Tara’s back as she thinks for a minute, enjoying the arms wrapped around her, holding her gently. “I want to date you, take you out, show you off, make love to you ‘til the wee hours of the morning.” Buffy smiles as she hears the chuckle come from Tara. “I want to have everything. Is that what you want?” Buffy questions hoarsely, a hint of worry in her voice.

Tara shifts back to look again into worried hazel eyes. Moving her hands to cup the slayer’s face, Tara whispers softly. “I want all that and more, love. I want to take your worries away from you, help you on patrols and be there for you any time day or night. I want to fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake up the same way. I just don’t want to move too fast and scare you away.” 

Buffy sighs heavily and closes her eyes in relief, knowing the Wiccan means everything she’s saying. “What are we going to say to everyone?” Buffy finally opens her eyes after a few minutes, looking into the slightly worried blue eyes, watching as the worry slowly seeps away and the face becomes thoughtful.

“I guess we tell them we’re seeing each other.” Tara shrugs, grinning crookedly at her lover. 

“Simple, to the point, I like it.” Buffy chuckles and smiles back at Tara. “Come on, let’s get you to your room so you can shower and get ready.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s waist as she looks over the robe Tara’s wearing, with the towel wrapped around her neck. “How come you exercise in the pool after it’s closed?” Buffy questions as they head towards Tara’s dorm, holding her hand.

“Don’t like showing myself in front of people.” Tara admits softly, a light blush crossing her face.

“Why not?” Buffy frowns heavily, looking at Tara. “You have a great looking body, Tara. And that bikini is just begging to be shown to everyone and tell them, you can look, but you can’t touch!” Buffy growls playfully.

“Is that the bikini talking, or the slayer talking?” Tara jokes quietly, her eyes twinkling as Buffy looks guiltily at her. “Uh, huh.”

“Well, why did you get a bikini if you don’t like showing off your extremely sexy, firm, gorgeous self?” Buffy questions seriously as they walk up the stairs.

Tara blinks at the slayer’s words, surprised at the description and the seriousness of her lover. “I have a problem with one pieces fitting properly.” Tara admits after a few minutes as they make it to her door. Unlocking the door, Tara pushes it open for Buffy to precede her in before following the slayer. 

“Fit properly?” Buffy cocks her eyebrow at the Wiccan.

“If I get a one piece to fit the top half, it’s loose and baggy in the lower half.” Tara explains, blushing lightly. 

“Hmmm. So, if you get it to fit properly in the lower half, the upper half would be more on display?” Buffy cocks an eyebrow in consideration, a wicked grin crossing her face at the thought. 

“Exactly.” Tara answers as she pulls clothes out of the closet, not seeing the look on the slayer’s face. “I’m becoming more comfortable in my own skin, but not that comfortable.” Tara admits softly.

“You didn’t have a problem with me.” Buffy points out, sitting down on the bed to watch Tara. 

Tara glances over at Buffy, grinning crookedly. “That’s you, and we’re lovers. That’s a little different being ogled by you, and being ogled by a bunch of different people.”

“But you’re extremely ogle-worthy.” Buffy points out as she watches Tara place a pair of jeans and a button up shirt on the bed beside her. 

“Thank you.” Tara blushes lightly looking down before turning to grab underwear out of the drawer, placing them on top of her clothes. “Of course, I don’t hold a candle next to you.” Tara points out softly, looking over Buffy. “Though you do need to put some weight on, sweetie.”

Buffy glances down and sighs, knowing Tara’s right. “I honestly don’t think about eating half the time, Tara.” Buffy admits softly.

“Then that’s something I’ll help with.” Tara strokes the back of her knuckles down Buffy’s cheek. Tara chuckles softly as Buffy’s stomach grumbles loudly. “And quickly. There’re sandwich fixings in the refrigerator, love. Throw yourself a sandwich together to tide you over until dinner.” Tara orders quietly as she shifts back, pulling off her robe before quickly stripping off her bikini and placing it in the hamper, looking up at the loud inhale.

“Food, food, food.” Buffy grumbles, dragging her eyes away from Tara to crouch down beside the refrigerator. “She’s standing there and expects me to think about food… I’m starting to wonder how smart she is.” Buffy grumbles loudly, smirking as she feels Tara coming up behind her. Squeaking loudly as a hand smacks her hard on the ass. “HEY!” Buffy jumps up and rubs her butt cheek, turning to look at a smirking Tara. “Be careful, or I’ll make you keep it up!” Buffy growls low and deep. “And I can guarantee that your hand will hurt a hell of a lot more than my ass ever will!” 

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer and smirks wickedly. “I can keep it up, Slayer. And I can guarantee that your ass will be hurting when I finish with it.”

Buffy growls before grabbing Tara, pulling the Wiccan to her, kissing her hungrily for a few long minutes, her hands running down to cup Tara’s ass, kneading the firm flesh, before finally breaking off the kiss to breathe. “Don’t tease me, Tara. That is something I have been seriously interested in.”

“Hmmm. Doing or being done to?” Tara questions, her eyes dark with desire. 

“Done to.” Buffy admits softly. “Not something I’ve been able to broach with anyone except Riley.”

“And his response was?” Tara softly urges Buffy to continue.

“Not interested.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Even just playing at it, he wasn’t interested.” Buffy shakes her head. 

“Sounds to me like Riley was an idiot in more ways than one.” Tara offers, her head tilted to the side as she thinks about it. 

“Hmmm. You could be right. But what’s your reasoning?” Buffy blinks, as Tara rolls her eyes and grins at her.

“Well, the way I see it, you two were together for what, over a year?” Tara questions and at Buffy’s nod, Tara backs up to sit on the bed, crossing her right leg over her left as she leans back on the bed thinking. “In all that time together, he never kissed you intimately, to use your phrasing.” 

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the sight of Tara sitting on the bed naked. Groaning quietly, Buffy walks over to the robe and covers up the Wiccan before turning and grabbing the sandwich fixings out of the refrigerator. 

Tara raises an eyebrow and looks down at the robe covering her. “What was that for?”

“If you stayed like that I was going to pounce on you.” Buffy answers in an extremely low, rough voice. “I’m thinking it wouldn’t be quick either, because I have the urge to spend hours learning your body. Now the reasoning, please.” Buffy continues as she throws a sandwich together quickly.

Tara’s lips quirk up and her eyes twinkle merrily as she looks at the tense back of her lover. “Okay, reasoning. I bet he wanted you to pleasure him that way, correct?”

Buffy nods her head without turning around.

“Asshole. Did you enjoy it when I did that?” Tara questions softly, smiling as Buffy spins around to look at her with a look of disbelief on her face.

“How could you even ask that question?” Buffy stares wide-eyed at Tara. “A resounding yes comes to mind.” Buffy waves the sandwich around as she looks at Tara. 

“Okay. So that’s something that you would like to do again… and frequently?” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy nods her head quickly and violently in answer. “His loss. And I truly despise people that want someone to do something without being willing to at least try to return the favor. If it’s because they don’t like it or enjoy it, that’s one thing… but not to even try.” Tara shakes her head. “That’s pure selfishness. And for someone that you love, you go the extra mile and do things for them to make them happy. Even if you don’t necessarily like it, it’s something that I would do in a heartbeat. Of course… I do like it.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy. 

Buffy blushes and looks down at the floor. “I do, too.” 

“Then that part’s settled. We both like kissing each other intimately, and enjoyed being kissed intimately.” Tara chuckles and stands pulling on the robe, belting it around her waist. “I better go shower, or I’ll be tempted to strip you and toss you on the bed to see if there’s something else you would like.”

Buffy’s eyes widen as she looks at Tara. “What else?” 

“Uh, uh. Not telling you, experimentation is the key word for this relationship. Lots and lots of experimentation.” Tara chuckles wickedly as she grabs her shower kit before heading out of the door.

“Brat.” Buffy growls to the closed door before quickly finishing her sandwich, reaching back into the refrigerator, she pulls a bottle of water out before sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for Tara to come back. “I wonder what she has in mind?” 

***

“How am I going to tell Dawn?” Buffy worries as the two women walk their way up Revello Drive.

Tara sighs quietly and shakes her head. Buffy had practically been saying the same thing the whole walk to her house. “Go in, shower and get cleaned up, sweetie. Don’t worry about anything right now, okay?” 

“But…” Buffy starts before she’s cut off by a warm set of lips kissing her thoroughly, short-circuiting her brain.

Tara pulls away, smiling softly as Buffy just grins before they start walking again. Tara follows Buffy into the house as the slayer just waves at her sister with a goofy grin on her face before heading upstairs.

“What’s up with her?” Dawn questions, before noticing Tara coming into the house. “Tara!” Dawn bounces over and hugs Tara. “I didn’t realize you were coming over tonight. Willow’s home and she seems to be in a bad mood.” Dawn whispers softly.

“Yes, I’m aware she isn’t in a good mood.” Tara tugs on Dawn’s hand, pulling the teen into the living room to sit down on the couch. “I guess I should explain to you why she’s in a bad mood.” Tara smiles apologetically at the teen. 

“You know why?” Dawn blinks in surprise, before she looks up the stairs. “Why did you come here with Buffy?” Dawn finally questions, remembering Tara came in the house just a few seconds after Buffy.

“That’s the reason she’s in a bad mood.” Tara murmurs softly. “Remember how I explained to you that Willow and I weren’t getting back together?”

Dawn nods her head. “That’s pretty much a given, since she’s dating Amy now.” Dawn rolls her eyes at that thought. “Amy’s okay, but I miss you.” Dawn admits softly, looking at Tara.

“I miss you, too, sweetie.” Tara smiles lovingly at the teen. “It’s been a couple weeks since we had a movie and shake date, what do you think about one this Saturday afternoon?” 

“Okay.” Dawn bounces excitedly. 

“Now, I don’t know an easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I just ask that you think before you say anything, okay?” Tara grins crookedly at the teen as Dawn looks questioningly at her. “What would you think about the thought of my finding a new girlfriend?”

Dawn blinks a couple times and slowly shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I’d be happy for you, as long as she treated you right. I gave up on you and Willow getting back together months ago.” Dawn admits sadly.

Tara chuckles softly and runs a hand through the teenager’s hair. “Now the hard part… What if I were to say that my new girlfriend is Buffy?” Tara questions softly, watching the teenager intently.

Dawn unconsciously jerks and her eyes open wide as she stares at Tara. “Buffy?” Dawn squeaks out in a high-pitched voice. “She doesn’t like girls!” Dawn stares at Tara.

“Hmmm. I have to say, I think she does.” Tara grins crookedly at Dawn. “I just don’t think she’s ever acted on the attraction before.” Tara explains softly.

Dawn tilts her head, looking at Tara for a few minutes. “You and her…” Dawn blushes deeply. 

“We’re going out for dinner then patrol tonight, sweetie. Willow found out earlier when she asked Buffy if she wanted to walk home with her and Buffy pretty much told her she had other plans, with me.” Tara explains softly. 

“How long have you two…” Dawn waves her hand around, her mind still having a hard time wrapping around the thought of Tara and her sister being together.

“Just today, sweetie. We haven’t been running around behind anyone’s back or hiding anything. As a matter of fact, Buffy even insisted on the fact that she wanted everyone to know. Of course, she’s scared half out of her mind about how you’re going to react.” Tara admits softly, watching the teenager.

“She’s worried…” Dawn blinks at the thought of her sister worrying about how she’s going to react. “You’re pulling my leg, right? I saw that goofy grin on her face when she came in. She wasn’t worried about anything.”

“The goofy grin was because I kissed her silly outside the house when she asked me for about the hundredth time what she was going to say to you.” Tara explains softly. “I just wish I had thought to do that earlier on the walk over here.” Tara sighs heavily at the thought.

Dawn snorts back a laugh, until she sees how serious Tara is and can’t help but laugh uproariously. “Oh, I can’t wait to tease her.” Dawn smirks at the Wiccan before slowly becoming serious. “You like each other?” Dawn questions worriedly. 

“Dawnie…” Tara grasps the teen’s hand in hers, looking intently into the worried blue eyes. “I love Buffy, Dawnie. I’ve cared about your sister for a long time, loved her as a friend and slowly grew to love her more as time went by. We’ve actually talked off and on quite a bit since Willow and I broke up, but I honestly didn’t think she’d ever like me in a girlfriend type way.” 

Dawn watches Tara intently, seeing the emotions crossing the Wiccan’s face, watching the heart-stopping smile as she said she loves Buffy. Seeing that Tara does actually care for Buffy, even love her. 

“Don’t tell her, but I caught her checking me out.” Tara whispers as she leans in to the teen conspiratorially. 

Dawn’s mouth drops open as she stares at Tara in stunned shock. “No way!”

“Yes, way!” Tara chuckles and nods her head at the teen. “Needless to say, I didn’t let her hide away and climb back into her shell.” Tara shrugs her shoulders, smiling softly. “So, what do you think?”

Dawn shakes her head and blinks at the thought of her sister and Tara together. “I… Honestly, I don’t have a clue.” Dawn admits, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them as she looks at Tara. “I’m happy you found someone to love, but it being Buffy kind of makes my head hurt.” Dawn explains, a small smile playing about her mouth. “If I ever…” Dawn starts and trails off thinking back to the time Faith was around. Tilting her head to the side she thinks about how her sister acted, wondering if something might have happened between the two slayers if Faith had been a little less flamboyant, instead of always being in your face type thing. As that thought occurs to her, she starts thinking about her sister a little more, seeing how Buffy might be willing to try the ‘home’ team. “Not saying it will, but if something happens between you two where it doesn’t work out, will you still stick around?” Dawn questions seriously, her eyes worried as she looks at Tara.

“Was I still around after what happened between Willow and myself?” Tara smiles softly as Dawn nods her head hesitantly. “I’ll always be here for you, Dawnie. If that’s what you’re worried about, don’t, okay?” Tara chuckles as Dawn launches herself at her and hugs her tightly. 

“Then I’m not going to complain. If you two end up becoming a couple that means you’ll move back in and I’ll have you around all the time. That would make me a very, very happy Dawnie.” Dawn explains, squeezing the Wiccan tightly. 

“Oxygen, Dawn! Oxygen!” Tara mutters inhaling deeply as Dawn relaxes her grip. “Does that mean we have your approval?”

“Duh!” Dawn rolls her eyes and smirks at the Wiccan. “Can I at least give Buffy somewhat of a hard time before she finds out I’m okay with it?”

“Please don’t.” Tara begs quietly. “I’m serious about her freaking out on the way over here. She’s worried sick about you not liking the idea of us hooking up. She’s afraid you’re going to have a major fit and hate her.” 

Dawn sighs and releases Tara from her hug, nodding her head. “Okay. But I am going to make at least one comment!” Dawn warns her eyes narrowed on the Wiccan.

Tara closes her eyes and nods her head. “Okay, but try and be halfway decent about it, please?”

“Maybe.” Dawn chuckles and listens to the shower running. “What about Willow?”

Tara unconsciously looks up at the ceiling where the master bedroom was overhead. “That’s something I don’t want to even think about dealing with, but since Buffy got the initial fall out with Willow, I guess I’ll take the second one.” Tara slowly stands and brushes her hands over her jeans as she looks at Dawn, grinning self-consciously. “Here goes nothing.”

“Good luck.” Dawn whispers softly, smiling at the Wiccan as Tara nods her head before quickly striding up the stairs. 

***

Tara slows down as she gets closer and closer to Willow’s room. Unconsciously hunching her shoulders as she buries her hands in her pockets as she reaches the doorway, glancing in and seeing Willow’s feet hanging off the end of the bed and hearing the redhead tapping away at her computer, unaware of her presence. Taking a calming breath, Tara pulls one hand out and knocks gently on the doorframe.

Willow jumps at the sound of the knock, shifting around in the bed to stare at her ex-lover. Feeling a slight smirk cross her face at Tara’s obvious apprehension. “What do you want?” Willow finally questions after staring into Tara’s wary eyes.

“I thought maybe we should talk.” Tara quietly whispers as she leans against the doorframe watching Willow.

“Talk? About the fact that you and my best friend are now fuck buddies?” Willow scathingly questions, a slight snarl to her lip. “I think that pretty much sums it up.”

Tara stiffens even as she narrows her eyes on her ex-lover. “We’re not ‘fuck buddies’, as you so quaintly put it. She’s your best friend, Willow. Why don’t you try supporting her and our relationship, instead of being a snotty bitch? I was happy for you that you found someone, try and be happy for me, instead of acting like everyone’s out to get you for once in your life. You’re twenty years old, but sometimes you act like a thirteen year old.” Tara growls quietly, allowing the anger to show at her ex-lover. 

Willow jumps up off the bed to stare at Tara. “Why her? Why Buffy? Why couldn’t you have found someone else, instead of my best friend?”

Tara looks intently into Willow’s eyes, seeing the hurt and pain in the depths. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Tara shakes her head sadly. “Because I fell in love with Buffy, Willow. I can’t help who my heart chooses, and it chose Buffy.” Tara offers softly, her eyes sad as she looks at Willow. “I don’t expect you to be all happy about this, but I am hoping that eventually you’ll realize we didn’t do this to hurt you. We’re doing this because it’s what we want. Buffy’s your best friend Willow, and has been for the last six years. Don’t throw that friendship away.” Tara closes her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before slowly turning and leaving the doorway to head down the stairs.

Willow stares at her ex-lover as she watches her leave, the blonde’s words echoing around in her head. Knowing that they would never be a couple again, and even with her being with Amy, she never really thought about Tara dating someone else. The thought was incomprehensible… then to find out she’s dating her supposedly heterosexual best friend, Buffy. Willow shakes her head and she slowly collapses onto the bed, her eyes still staring at the empty doorway as she tries to understand what part of it is making her the angriest. 

***

Buffy leans against the shower wall as she listens to the two women argue, her heart swelling as she listens to Tara admit that she was in love with her. Turning the water off, Buffy slowly steps from the shower, grabbing the towel and drying her body as she contemplates Tara and Willow. Grabbing a clean towel to start drying her hair, Buffy wonders what it means for the Scooby gang with the change of the players. Brushing her hair, Buffy grabs the blow dryer to finish drying and styling her hair before pulling her robe on, belting it tightly as she heads out of the bathroom, her eyes inexorably drawn towards Willow’s room. “Shit.” Buffy growls softly, turning towards the redhead’s room.

Stopping at the door, Buffy stares at Willow who’s obviously staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts. “We aren’t doing this to hurt you, Willow. Tara makes me happy, and touches something inside me I thought would never be touched again. I love her, and pray that I don’t fuck it up like I’ve done with every other relationship I’ve had.” Buffy explains quietly after Willow became aware of her standing there.

“But…” Willow waves her hands around as her shoulders slump dejectedly. “I don’t want you two to date.” Willow whispers, unaware of the tears gathering in her eyes. “If she’s dating you, there’s no way I’ll ever get her back.”

Buffy swallows hard as she slowly comes into the room, easing down beside Willow and cautiously taking the redhead’s hand in hers. “That’s your real problem, isn’t it Willow?” When Willow nods her head and the tears start to flow, Buffy sighs quietly. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know from what both of you have said that it’s over between you. Do you honestly believe that you can get her back?”

Willow slowly shakes her head in the negative as she looks down at her freckled hand being clasped in Buffy’s strong tan hand. “She’ll never come back to me. I destroyed the trust in our relationship, Buffy. There’s no way she could ever get over that. Trust and being truthful are very, very big parts of being with Tara. And I screwed up both.” Willow sighs heavily. “I know she won’t come back to me, up here.” Willow taps the side of her head with her free hand, before lowering it to place over her heart. “But this has a hard time accepting it. You know I’ll always love her.” Willow looks up into sad hazel eyes, the tears flowing from her own green eyes.

“I know, Willow. Just like I’m sure you still love Oz, and I’ll always love Angel. But sometimes things just don’t work out, and we go on. Then we get knocked off kilter by some new, wonderful person that we never expected. And we can have happiness and love after all.” Buffy tries to explain softly, smiling as Willow allows her lips to quirk up in a half-hearted smile. 

“You do love her, don’t you?” Willow questions searching her best friend’s eyes seeing an openness and love in the depths that she doesn’t ever remember seeing there before. 

“Yeah, I do.” Buffy sighs softly as her eyes become distant. “This may seem like it’s happened quick, but for the last four or five months I’ve been talking with Tara off and on, her helping me get my head right. I think every time we’d talk I fell a little more in love with her each time. But I never thought she’d be interested in me. Thank God I was wrong.” Buffy chuckles softly. 

“She’s a wonderful woman, Buffy. You two obviously care for each other, and I think I’ve screwed up enough in the past year, to where I don’t want to add to it. If you make each other happy, I’m not going to stand in your way. I’ll have to admit, I’ll probably get a little weirded out occasionally, but…” Willow shrugs, smiling sadly at Buffy.

“As would I if you hooked up with Angel, or Riley.” Buffy smiles in understanding. “Thank you, Willow. I guess I should go get dressed.”

“I’m staying in tonight, so don’t worry about Dawn.” Willow offers the olive branch quietly, squeaking as Buffy wraps her up in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Willow.” Buffy murmurs in the redhead’s ear. 

Willow hugs Buffy back, patting her gently on the back before they relax their grip. “Have a wonderful time.”

Buffy smiles and her eyes start to twinkle merrily. “I think that will probably be a given.”

Willow smacks Buffy on the shoulder and growls playfully at her best friend. “I don’t want to hear any details!! Now get out of here and have a wonderful night.”

“Thanks, Willow.” Buffy grins as she hops off the bed and runs out of the room.

“You’re welcome, Buffy.” Willow whispers to the empty room, unconsciously wiping the tears from her face.

***

Buffy trots down the stairs, frowning at the sight of Dawn sitting on the couch alone, a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Tara’s sitting outside on the porch swing.” Dawn waves to the door, watching as Buffy blinks and quickly makes her way to the door. “I think she’s a little off-centered from whatever happened with Willow.”

Buffy nods her head silently in agreement, her eyes worried as she looks out the front door, watching her lover swing slowly back and forth while staring at some point in the distance. “How are you?” Buffy questions softly, glancing back at Dawn.

“I’ll be okay, Buffy. As long as you two love each other and you don’t run Tara off, things will be fine. Go out there and check on her, I know you want to.” Dawn whispers, watching as Buffy quickly nods her head in response before sliding out the door. 

***

Buffy eases down beside Tara on the swing, gently placing an arm around the Wiccan, breathing out a relieved breath as Tara snuggles into her side and places her head on her shoulder. “I heard what was said. I talked with Willow after your discussion she’s slowly coming to terms with us, Tara. She knows in her head that you two are over, but she still loves you and I think that more than anything is what her hang up is. Her heart was still hoping that you two would get back together.” Buffy explains quietly as they gently sway back and forth on the swing. 

“And it probably hurt her even more when she realized I’m in love with you.” Tara makes the comment softly. “Dawn’s okay with us. I think she plans on picking on you, though.”

Buffy chuckles and places a kiss on Tara’s head, closing her eyes as Tara strokes her hand up and down her thigh in a soothing gesture. “I guess I expect no less from her. I’m glad she’s okay with us being together.” Buffy groans quietly as her stomach grumbles loudly. 

“And another country is heard from. Come on, honey. Let’s go out to dinner.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s leg before standing smiling as Buffy stands and threads their fingers together. 

“Chinese?” Buffy questions hopefully, looking at Tara.

“Mmmhmmm.” Tara grins crookedly as they walk away from Buffy’s house. “There’s that new buffet that I’ve heard some wonderful things about.”

“Probably cheaper for me to eat there.” Buffy chuckles and pats her stomach. 

“And they have a sushi bar that one of my friends was telling me about where they make the Sushi to order. She was going on and on about this one particular roll, so I think I’ll try it.” Tara brushes her thumb over the back of Buffy’s hand as they stroll down the street. “Not much longer and the school year will be done. Is the job through the summer?”

“Yes. They do some serious stripping and waxing of all the floors during the summer. Jason said that takes up most of the summer months.” Buffy leans more into Tara as they walk. “Next year’s your last year, right?” 

Tara slows down to a stop, turning to look at Buffy, shaking her head at the slayer. “No, honey. This year’s my last year.” Seeing the confusion on Buffy’s face, Tara chuckles softly. “I’m a year older than you, remember?”

“I just assumed that you were in the same year…” Buffy shakes her head, sighing heavily. “I hate to admit it, but I don’t even know what you were going to school for.” 

Tara chuckles and urges the slayer to start walking again. “Don’t worry about it, honey. It’s not like we ever really talked about what courses I was taking for you to know what I was taking for a college degree.”

Buffy rolls her eyes and tugs her hand from Tara’s to wrap her arm around her lover’s waist. “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to tickle it from you?” Buffy questions, letting her fingers lightly skim over Tara’s ribs, pouting when Tara just turns and raises an eyebrow to look at her.

“My ribs aren’t ticklish, Buffy.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, silently adding ‘you’ll have to find out my ticklish spots’. “I’m going to be a teacher. I’m heavy on the English and History end of the spectrum, so I will be able to teach either of those classes and fill in with the other classes if I can’t get a full-time job.”

“That’s why Dawn always had you help her with her English and History homework.” Buffy groans and smacks herself in the head. “Makes sense. Willow would help her with the Math and Science the majority of time, unless she wasn’t there.”

“Willow’s much smarter when it comes to the Math and Science. Just like that infernal computer of hers.” Tara groans at the remembrance. “I hate computers. I always make them lock up and even she couldn’t figure out what I was doing to make them do that!”

“Good. That means I’m not the only one computer impaired.” Buffy jokes squeezing Tara’s waist gently. “What do you have to do to get hired on teaching? What years are you going to teach?”

“High School. And I guess I’ll be putting in my application here.” Tara turns and grins at the slayer, before the smile slowly drops off her face as Buffy turns to her and pales.

“You were going to leave weren’t you?” Buffy whispers, as it dawns on her that Tara probably would go somewhere else to teach. She stops to stare into Tara’s blue eyes, seeing the answer. “Why?”

“Honestly?” Tara questions softly, watching as Buffy nods her head in answer. “There wasn’t much of a reason for me to stay. Willow and I were broken up. You were back on track, being in the land of the living. Xander and Anya couldn’t care less. Dawnie had her sister back along with the rest of you, so…” Tara shrugs and trails off, sighing quietly as she sees the pain cross Buffy’s eyes, then the anger follow quickly behind.

“And you felt like you didn’t belong anymore.” Buffy growls angrily as she unconsciously steps back away from Tara, shoving her hands in her jeans as she stares across the street. “I only came around when I needed to talk about what a shitty time of it I was having. Your ex was a magic junky that abused you, so why am I shocked that you were going to leave us?” Buffy shakes her head, yanking one hand out to brush the hair off her face that had gotten in her way. 

“Buffy…” Tara steps towards Buffy, frowning as Buffy backs up and looks at her, the self-hatred evident in her eyes. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me I was using you? All this time, I never even bothered asking what happened between you and Willow. How self-centered was that? I’m surprised you can stand to be around any of us. The only time you see us is if we need your help for something.” Buffy growls angrily as she strides down the sidewalk, before spinning on her heel and striding back, pacing beside the Wiccan. 

“Buffy, honey, please!” Tara catches the slayer’s attention after a few minutes, watching as Buffy kept pacing, but didn’t seem to be calming down any. “You weren’t using me, sweetie. I was there for you because I wanted to be. You didn’t twist my arm to make me listen to you. As for what happened between Willow and I, that was insignificant compared to what you were going through.” Tara watches as Buffy finally slows down to look at her.

“What did happen, Tara?” Buffy finally questions, stopping in front of the Wiccan, looking into sad blue eyes. 

“Remember the spell where she wiped all our memories?” Tara questions softly, watching as Buffy nods her head. “That wasn’t the first time she used that spell.”

Buffy inhales sharply as she looks at Tara. “She said earlier that she had done something that took away the trust in your relationship.”

“Yes. We had some kind of argument and she did a spell to wipe the argument from my mind. Once I found out about it, I was going to leave, but she begged and pleaded for me to stay, to give her another chance. She promised to not do magic for a month… I told her to go without for a week and we’d go from there.” Tara shakes her head and sighs quietly. “She lasted roughly twelve hours before she did the spell that wiped all our memories.”

“And that night you moved out.” Buffy whispers remembering that at that time she started the thing with Spike. “I never should have let you move out, Tara. You could have bunked down with either me or Dawn until we figured out something else, but I should have kept you in the house.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to stay in the house with Willow.” Tara shakes her head, smiling softly at the slayer. “I appreciate the thought, but I would have had to leave. I knew then that I would never be able to trust her again, and without trust there can be no relationship. It would have been cruel to stay there and give her the hope that we would get back together.”

Buffy smiles in understanding. Reaching up, Buffy strokes her fingers down Tara’s cheek before running them gently over the softly smiling full lips. “Do you think you two will be able to be friends?” Buffy wonders out loud.

“I hope so.” Tara answers after pressing a kiss on Buffy’s fingertips. “I don’t want to lose her friendship, Buffy. Just as I don’t want you two to have problems because of me.”

“We’ll be okay, Tara.” Buffy eases closer to the Wiccan, running her hand behind Tara’s neck and urging her lover down the short distance to kiss her lovingly. “We’ll be okay. We’ve all been through so much together, that it should work out. Just give it time.”

Tara strokes her thumb over Buffy’s neck, as she relaxes a little more. “I’m sure there’ll be quite a few bumps along the way, but I’m willing to work my way over them.”

“I’ll bulldoze them, if I have to.” Buffy growls playfully before leaning in to place a playful, nipping kiss on Tara’s bottom lip. “Come on, Wiccan mine. Let’s go get food I suddenly got my appetite back.”

Tara chuckles as Buffy tugs her quickly down the street. 

***

“Here, try this.” Tara holds up a piece of sushi with a touch of wasabi on it for the slayer. 

“You’re trying to make me eat raw fish. I don’t do raw fish.” Buffy growls, looking at the sushi Tara’s expertly holding between her chopsticks.

“This isn’t raw fish! This is eel, cream cheese, seaweed wrap, and rice rolled in a little breading and deep fried. Try it!” Tara growls back and as Buffy starts to open her mouth to complain again, Tara quickly slides the sushi between the slayer’s lips, smirking as Buffy whimpers.

Buffy snarls her nose before she closes her mouth and slowly starts to chew the piece, prepared to hate it. As she continues to chew and the flavor works its way through her mouth, bursting over her taste buds, Buffy groans as she realizes it’s extremely tasty, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to stop with that one piece. Finishing chewing and swallowing the piece, Buffy licks her lips and looks at the knowing look on her lover’s face. “Brat. Give me some more of that.” 

“Uh, uh. Got to go order your own.” Tara smirks as she pulls the last two pieces back towards her, away from Buffy. 

“Tara, you’re teasing the slayer.” Buffy growls leaning against Tara’s side where the two women were sitting side by side in a small corner booth. “Getting between me and food is not a good idea.”

“But it’s my food, and you don’t eat raw fish, remember?” Tara quickly pops one of the two pieces in her mouth, moaning at the taste, just to irritate Buffy even more.

“You don’t want me diving in there after it, do you?” Buffy growls as she looks at Tara’s lips, seeing a tiny dab of cream cheese visible on the top lip. 

Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she picks up the last piece from the roll she ordered, popping it in her mouth.

“Wrong thing to do.” Buffy growls diving towards Tara’s lips, flicking her tongue over the top lip to gather the cream cheese before diving into Tara’s mouth, expertly curling her tongue around the sushi and bringing it back into her mouth, smirking at Tara as she eats the item.

“You did NOT just do that.” Tara growls playfully at Buffy, smirking at her lover. Quickly looking around the restaurant, noticing that no one was paying any attention to them, Tara raises her hand and pinches Buffy’s nipple firmly through her shirt.

“Tara!” Buffy hisses, jerking at the pinch. Buffy opens her eyes wide as Tara’s eyes glint wickedly. “Tara?” Buffy questions softly wondering what her lover is up to.

“You know what happens when someone steals my last piece of food, don’t you?” Tara questions as she shifts slightly on the seat, watching as Buffy unconsciously shifts her body more towards her, smirking at the maneuver. 

“That wasn’t the last piece.” Buffy points to the serving dish that showed three more pieces of Sushi of a different kind. 

“Immaterial.” Tara shakes her head, before running a firm hand over Buffy’s thigh. “That was the last of that particular roll. And I was definitely enjoying that sushi.” Tara explains, watching as Buffy’s eyes darken as she continues to run her hand up and down her thigh, working it closer to the slayer’s apex, watching as Buffy’s eyes widen in shock as she brushes her thumb against the seam of her jeans.

“Tara?” Buffy squeaks quietly, her eyes darting about the dining room, noticing the same thing Tara did. Plus the fact that they were back away from the majority of the people in a dimly lit corner, Buffy starts to whimper as Tara presses more firmly over the seam, rubbing up and down with her thumb even as she leans in to whisper in her ear.

“What happens to the bad Slayer, when she eats her Mistress’ food is she gets a very, very serious spanking… after being teased mercilessly without being allowed to cum. Then she is made to please Mistress until Mistress can’t handle it any longer before she may be allowed to cum… And that is a very serious, maybe.” Tara whispers into Buffy’s ear, in a deep, rough voice, her lips brushing over Buffy’s ear with each movement of her lips. Smirking at the uncontrollable shake and the deep inhale coming from her lover, Tara presses in more firmly against the slayer’s apex, noticing immediately the extra heat blasting from the area, along with the touch of dampness.

Buffy whimpers loudly, unconsciously pressing her body harder against Tara’s hand. “Tara…” Buffy begs quietly. 

“Mistress, Slayer.” Tara corrects, nipping firmly on an earlobe.

“M-M-Mistress.” Buffy whimpers as her hips jerk against Tara with the word. 

“Slayer, Mistress would like another of the Jaguar Rolls. You may get some for yourself, also.” Tara eases back from the slayer, resting her back against the wall as she watches Buffy try to figure out what happened. Giving Buffy a few minutes, Tara finally leans forward looking into Buffy’s confused eyes. “Now, Slayer!” 

Buffy blinks and nods her head before practically tripping over her own two feet to make her way towards the Sushi bar to place the order for the rolls. 

Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy shove her hands in her jeans pockets, pushing them down away from her lower body. “Seems someone must be extremely turned on.” Tara whispers to herself, laughing softly as Buffy wiggles slightly.

“Woke up the beast.” Buffy grumbles as she tries to ease her jeans from where they’re rubbing against her, her eyes turning back to look at her lover, surprised in a way at how Tara’s acting, but in another way the actions seem natural. Watching Tara and the half-lidded blue eyes looking directly at her, along with the knowing grin on those full, pouty lips, is almost Buffy’s downfall. Wiggling and pushing down on her jeans, Buffy spreads her legs a little more, praying silently that Tara doesn’t end up driving her crazy all night.

Frowning as she watches Tara grin and laugh quietly, Buffy realizes the Wiccan is laughing at her. Narrowing her gaze on Tara, Buffy crosses her arms over her chest and pouts until she realizes that the Chinese gentleman was trying to get her attention that the rolls were ready. Smiling embarrassedly at the man, she thanks him and spoons some more wasabi onto the side of the dish before quickly striding back to her seat.

“Hmmm. Thank you, Slayer.” Tara chuckles as Buffy sets the item down on the table and slides in beside her. Leaning into the quiet slayer, Tara whispers softly. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Buffy growls quietly and turns her head to look at the smiling Wiccan. “Like you don’t know what you’re doing to me. A horny slayer isn’t anything to sneeze at, Tara.” Buffy warns softly. 

“I hope not.” Tara raises an eyebrow and chuckles at Buffy. “I won’t tease you… all night, just a good portion of it.” Tara admits, cocking her head to the side as she watches Buffy add the wasabi to the sushi and offer her a piece. 

Buffy watches as Tara slowly chews the sushi, before leaning in to whisper softly in her ear. “You already woke the beast, and slaying will only make me worse, Tara. I get EXTREMELY horny when I’ve had a good night slaying. So you better be prepared.”

Tara inhales deeply at the thought. “I need to stop somewhere while we’re out. I’ll catch up with you afterwards.” Tara’s mind starts working overtime, thinking about what she can plan for the slayer.

“I’m not leaving you to walk around on your own at night, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head at the thought, looking out at the slowly darkening sky. 

“I’ll be okay for fifteen minutes, sweetie. I can take care of myself, trust me.” Tara softly whispers. “You don’t think I stay in my room as soon as the sky starts to darken, do you?”

Buffy blinks and turns to look at Tara. “Well, I…” Shaking her head, Buffy sighs quietly. “Wherever you’re going I plan on only being a couple blocks max from where you are, okay?”

“Okay.” Tara nods her head agreeing to the slayer’s words, knowing that her lover doesn’t like the thought and even this slight concession was bothering her. “Trust me, love. I won’t do anything to tempt fate. I love you, and I’ll do my damnedest not to let anything happen to you or me.”

Buffy exhales softly. “I know, but I’ll still worry. Nature of my calling.” Buffy admits softly as she grabs another piece, popping it in her mouth before feeding another one to Tara.

“I can feed myself.” Tara jokes softly after swallowing the piece. 

“Slayer has to make Mistress happy, so Slayer doesn’t walk around like a big fat hard-on all evening.” Buffy smirks as Tara laughs quietly.

“Big, fat hard-on, huh?” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer before dropping her gaze to the slayer’s lap. “I don’t notice anything trying to bust out from your jeans.”

“Trust me it’s swollen bigger than ever before.” Buffy growls, shifting uncomfortably feeling her clit pulse at the glint in Tara’s eyes groaning quietly as she rubs against the seam of her jeans. “Jesus.” Buffy grunts and lifts her hips and yanks down on her jeans.

“Will you being excited distract you from slaying?” Tara questions, her eyes worried as she thinks about it, not wanting Buffy to not have her mind on slaying.

“No, won’t distract me, just put me up to a higher level of desire and probably make me take out my frustration on the demons.” Buffy explains, shoving another piece of sushi in her mouth as she tries to get her mind off the fact that she’d dearly love to pounce on Tara at this moment. Swallowing at the realization that Tara can bring her to the point of exploding with very little effort, Buffy glances towards her, moaning softly at the desire in the blue eyes.

Deciding to make a slight adjustment to what she had planned for the night, Tara smiles secretively at the slayer. As Buffy moans, Tara leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. “This is just the appetizer, honey. We’ll get to the main course later.” Tara can’t help but tease the slayer a little more, stroking her fingers along the side of the slayer’s breast before brushing a thumb quickly and firmly over a hard nipple before easing away from a whimpering slayer. 

Buffy closes her eyes and tries to get control of her desire, panting lightly and shifting uncomfortably as she feels the wetness gathering even more between her legs. ‘Jesus, why the hell didn’t I put on a pair of panties?’ Buffy questions herself before reaching for the soda and draining it. Feeling a hunger deep in her body, but not for food, Buffy quickly finishes her dinner, trying to ignore the quietly chuckling Wiccan sitting beside her.

“Finished?” Tara questions looking at the decimated plates of food, the slayer having ate quite a bit, obviously having been hungry. “Are you still hungry?”

“Yes!” Buffy growls lowly as she shifts out of the seat looking down at Tara with narrowed eyes. “But not for food.” 

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as she accepts the hand being held out to help her from the seat, smiling softly as Buffy threads their fingers together. 

Tossing a few dollars on the table for the tip, the two women make their way towards the register to pay for dinner. 

Leaning in against Buffy, Tara whispers softly as they wait for their change. “Congratulations on the new job, sweetie. I hope you enjoyed dinner… and the appetizer.”

Buffy can’t help but chuckle at the Wiccan. “I enjoy being with you, no matter what we’re doing.”

“Good thing.” Tara’s eyes sparkle. “Wait for patrol, lover.” Tara warns, a wicked grin crossing her face.

“God save me!” Buffy whimpers at the wicked grin, her heart picking up speed even as her body seems to ratchet up another notch at the thought of what the Wiccan may have planned for patrol.


	3. Patrol Time

Buffy paces back and forth, trying to figure out where Tara went. Her mind sifting through the businesses in the area remembering the coffee shop one block over, but not remembering anything else. Buffy listens intently, carefully deciphering all the noises in the night, though her spidey senses aren’t going off.

***

Tara chuckles softly as she walks into the coffee shop with her bag, stopping to order a Mocha before heading to the bathroom. Quickly checking the stalls, Tara sighs quietly and whispers a spell to lock the door, so no one can get in, even with a key. Pulling the newly purchased items out of the bag, Tara pulls them out of the packaging, washing them with soap and water thoroughly before drying them. 

Unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, she pushes them down quickly, her panties quickly following. Thankful she’d had the foresight to look for a harness that unhooked completely, instead of being a partial slip-on one. Quickly situating the harness, she hesitates for a minute, never having believed she would wear something like this in public. In private is one thing, having used one with one of her other lovers, but wearing it in public, Tara chuckles quietly. “I’m not usually that butch.” Tara shrugs and quickly situates the dildo swallowing at the pressure against her own excited clit. Adjusting and tightening the harness, Tara looks down at her panties, shaking her head. “Damn. I’m going to have to go ahead and pull them off.” Tara bends down, untying her tennis shoes, toeing them off before sliding her jeans and panties off, quickly pulling her jeans back on, tucking the dildo carefully away before slipping her feet in her shoes. Tying them, Tara tucks her panties away in her pocket. 

“How the hell do guys walk around like this?” Tara questions rhetorically, as she adjusts the dildo slightly as she practices walking, unaware of the slight swagger to her stride. Taking a deep breath, Tara looks at herself in the mirror, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. “No time like the present.” Tara smirks at her countenance before whispering the spell to unlock the door and heading to the counter to pick up the coffee.

***

Buffy looks up as she hears someone coming towards her, tilting her head as Tara walks towards her with a Styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. “Coffee?” Buffy frowns as she notices the slightly different gate of the Wiccan, wondering if something happened. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I thought it wouldn’t hurt for us to share a mocha.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, handing her the cup. 

“Okay.” Buffy looks at the Wiccan clearly confused about why Tara needed to go to the coffee shop by herself. “Time to start patrol.” Buffy shrugs it off, knowing Tara has her reasoning. Taking a sip of the coffee, Buffy smiles as Tara wraps her arm around her waist as they start to walk towards the nearest cemetery. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

Tara cocks her head as she considers her options. “Well, other than spending a good portion of it either thinking about you or being with you, I guess I’ll be studying.” 

Buffy grunts softly at Tara’s comment. “Next week’s spring break, are you doing anything or going anywhere?”

“No. I’m just planning on doing some additional studying and exercising. I guess I can also put in my application at some different places so I can work on getting a job before summer gets here.” Tara admits softly as they walk into the cemetery, accepting the coffee from Buffy.

“Would you…” Buffy trails off, wondering if it’s too soon to ask the Wiccan to move back in the house, before growling as a hand pops up from a fresh grave a couple spots away. “Continue this later.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s arm as she quickly strides over to the new vampire digging his way out of the grave.

Tara watches as Buffy waits for the vampire to completely free himself from his grave, before starting to pound on him while making smart aleck comments. Shaking her head at her lover’s penchant for taunting the demons, Tara keeps her eyes open and watches for any other demons to make an appearance, slowly turning in a circle, while keeping an eye on her lover.

Buffy growls quietly at the vampire collapsed on the ground. “They just don’t make them like they used to.” Buffy shakes her head before staking the vamp, putting him out of his misery while searching the area with her eyes and senses, to see if anything else is nearby. Sighing at the quiet night, she works her way back to Tara. “I think that’s it for this one.”

“Onwards.” Tara winks and bumps gently into Buffy’s side as they walk out of the cemetery. “So what were you going to ask me earlier?”

Buffy tucks her hands in her jeans as she looks down at the sidewalk as they walk through downtown Sunnydale. “I was going to ask if you would consider moving back into the house.” Buffy admits quietly. “I don’t mean that you would necessarily have to move into my room with me…”

“But if we make it ‘til the summer and are still a couple, you were hoping I would move into your room?” Tara questions glancing at Buffy. 

“I’d be happy if you came home with me tonight and never left again.” Buffy glances up at Tara, slightly embarrassed. “I’m not a very patient person, Tara.”

Tara chuckles and runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair as they continue walking. “I honestly never thought of you being patient, honey. I still need to find a job to have some money coming in. Working part time at the Magic Box doesn’t help a lot.” 

“If you moved in with me…” Buffy turns and looks hopefully at the Wiccan.

“I still would insist on paying my fair share, sweetie. I won’t take advantage of you that way.” Tara explains softly pressing her lips to the slayer’s forehead before urging her to start walking again after they came to a stop. “How about we see how the next month or so goes, then if we haven’t driven each other up the wall and you decide you like Sapphic love, we’ll discuss this in more depth, okay?”

“Already know I like Sapphic love.” Buffy grumbles as she pouts and kicks at a stone. “Or at least, I like your Sapphic love.” Buffy sighs heavily. 

Tara chuckles and smacks Buffy gently on the butt. “Behave. There’s also the fact that it would make things more awkward with Willow, honey. We have to take that into consideration, also.” 

Buffy wrinkles her nose in thought. “Time for her to become used to us being a couple is of the good. But I want you to feel free to come over to the house… frequently!” Buffy makes it an order as she glances at Tara.

“Yes, honey. I’ll come over, you might be able to talk me into cooking for you guys if you play your cards right.” Tara jokes and winks at the slayer.

“God! Can I tell you how much I miss your cooking?” Buffy admits her mind thinking about some of the dinners. “None of us can cook, canned soup and sandwiches doesn’t quite get it.”

Tara runs her hand over her too skinny lover, gently squeezing her hip. “I guess I’ll have to come over at least three or four times a week and feed you, make sure you’re eating nutritious, filling dinners, right?”

“At least.” Buffy nods her head in agreement, growling quietly as she feels her senses go off, before she hears the noise coming from the alley they’re walking towards. “Here we go.” Buffy whispers, smiling as Tara releases her. 

Tara watches as Buffy jogs to the end of the opening to the alley, looking in before quickly disappearing. Striding to the end of the alley, Tara watches as Buffy takes on three vampires, wading into the middle of them punching, kicking and throwing them into the brick buildings on either side of them. Wincing as she hears the loud crunch of one of the vampires being thrown into the dumpster. 

“You know, I am very, very tired of you idiots?” Buffy growls as she picks one of the vampires up, tossing him hard against the wall before doing a spinning back kick, nailing the one trying to sneak up behind her in the solar plexus. “You guys don’t know how to fight. You just look for a quick easy meal. Guess what? You didn’t find it!” Buffy slams her fist into one vampire’s jaw before jumping up and kicking another one in the face, wrinkling her nose at the blood pouring from the vampire’s broken nose. Quickly staking him, she looks at the one vampire crumpled on the ground against the wall, where she’d obviously broken his neck when she threw him against the wall. “Huh. No stamina.” Buffy looks over at the other vampire his hand on his chest as he tries to gain his feet.

“I don’t think they’re going to be much more fun for you, sweetie.” Tara calls from the end of the alley.

“They weren’t any fun to begin with.” Buffy shakes her head and quickly stakes the two vampires. “I know it’s getting close to being summertime, and things slow down, but all I’ve been fighting are newly risen vampires lately. Where the hell are the ones making them? I guess I’m going to have to visit the damn drains and sewer systems to find out where they’re hiding.”

“They aren’t in any of the mausoleums?” Tara unconsciously shifts the dildo to a slightly more comfortable spot, as she’d become more aroused as Buffy fought the vampires. 

“No. I’ve checked all the other spots they normally hang.” Buffy admits. “I just hate going down into the sewer systems, it makes me stink worse than the DMP did!”

Tara chuckles at the thought. “I’d say it would. When you decide to hit the tunnels, will you let me know? I’ll be happy to go with you and keep you company while also watching your back.”

“I’d appreciate it. I hate going down there by myself.” Buffy admits softly as they slowly head to a quieter part of town, walking into the cemetery. 

“I would say not. Damp, stinky place with lots of little areas for demons to hide out in and sneak up on you while you’re fighting other ones. Nope, wouldn’t be my favorite place to be.” Tara smirks at Buffy as the slayer slows down to look at her with a contemplative look on her face.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into moving into the house right away? I like being able to talk to you at any given time.” Buffy reaches out and runs a finger down the Wiccan’s cheek. “You don’t judge me, you don’t try and act like everything’s fine. And you accept me the way I am. You see things that no one else does, plus are willing to go into the nasty places with me.”

“I love you as you are, Buffy. Other than the fact I want you to gain some much needed weight, and possibly helping to make you happier and more relaxed, I love you the way you are.” Tara smiles lovingly at the slayer before leaning in and kissing Buffy tenderly for a moment before pulling back. “Looks like it’s time to go back to work.”

“I know. I was hoping he’d take the hint and go away. Would much rather be making out with you, instead of beating up vamps.” Buffy grumbles before brushing her lips back over Tara’s one more time before spinning around to face the vampire coming up behind her. 

“Oooh. A couple nice snacks.” The vampire growls as he licks his lips staring at the two women. “Which one of you should I eat first?”

“Neither. We prefer each other. No guys allowed.” Buffy snarls before slamming an uppercut into his jaw smirking as he flies back five yards, landing on his ass. Watching as he stares in surprise at her, before shaking his head and vamping out. “What, you weren’t expecting that from little ol’ me?” Buffy laughs before she jumps and spins, making a hard connection with the side of the vampire’s head as he stands.

“Fucking cunt!” He growls angrily as he bounces back up, diving after the slayer.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Tara growls angrily throwing a spell at the vampire slamming him into an invisible wall in front of the slayer. Striding over to the vampire, Tara slams her foot down on the back of his neck, snarling at him. “Nobody calls her a cunt. Personally I hate that word, and anyone that uses it!” Tara whispers a spell, a fireball appearing above her hand as she steps back away from the vampire, throwing the fireball at the vampire, before turning and striding away.

“Guess you won’t do that anymore.” Buffy watches as the vampire catches fire, his screams cut short as he explodes in a shower of ash. Buffy looks over her shoulder at Tara who’s now calmly leaning against the mausoleum wall a few yards away, watching her with intense blue eyes. “Are you okay?” Buffy questions cautiously as she works towards Tara, not wanting to admit it, but the way Tara took charge made her even more turned on.

“Yes, I’m okay. I just really dislike that word.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly at the slayer. 

“I would say that’s obvious.” Buffy blinks at the understatement. “By the way, when did you learn the little fire spell?”

“I’ve been working on it for a while. I’ve always been able to create the fire, but making it into the concentration to dust the vampires needed a little extra oomph. Finding the happy medium where it’s just enough and not too much was the problem.” Tara explains, shrugging, watching curiously as Buffy prowls towards her, as if she’s on the hunt. 

“What happens when there’s too much?” Buffy questions, her voice rough while she places her hands against the wall on either side of the Wiccan leaning her upper body in slightly towards Tara.

“Huge flames, very noticeable.” Tara answers slightly sidetracked as she sees the flare of desire in Buffy’s eyes. 

Buffy inhales deeply, smelling the scent of arousal coming from Tara. Leaning in closer, Buffy nips at the Wiccan’s neck, smirking as she hears the slight catch of Tara’s breath and the stronger scent of arousal. “Does my fighting turn you on?” Buffy questions as she nips her way up the Wiccan’s neck, stopping to suck gently on Tara’s earlobe. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara moans quietly, tilting her head as Buffy leaves her earlobe to nip and suck her way back down the side of her neck. “What’s turned you on, besides your fighting?” Tara finally questions after Buffy releases the skin she’d been sucking on.

“You being all butch-y and taking out that vampire.” Buffy growls, pulling one hand away from the wall to slowly unbutton the top buttons of Tara’s top so she can dip her fingers in to caress over the silk covered mound, smirking at the hard nipple her fingers encounter. “Of course, I’m not the only one turned on, am I?” Buffy growls directly in Tara’s ear before she whimpers quietly as she finds herself spun around, her back pressed firmly against the wall of the mausoleum. Staring in stunned surprise at the dark blue eyes a short distance from her.

“No, you’re not.” Tara strokes her hand down Buffy’s sides, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep, soul searching kiss, finally breaking it off after a couple minutes to pant heavily. “Are we alone?” Tara questions hoarsely, watching as Buffy blinks a couple times trying to focus, grinning as Buffy finally nods her head.

“Yeah. No demons within spidey sense distance.” Buffy admits, groaning as Tara quickly strokes both her hands over her breasts, pinching and twisting gently, slowly pinching more firmly. 

“I have this little fantasy…” Tara starts softly, looking at the slayer, a wicked smirk on her face.

“Fantasy?” Buffy squeaks out the word, pressing her body into Tara’s firm hands. 

“Yes, fantasy.” Tara squeezes the slayer’s breasts one more time before trailing her fingers down the taut abdomen, slipping her fingers between the waistband and the slayer’s body. “Oooh. Either someone isn’t wearing any underwear or it’s even skimpier than normal.” Tara strokes the back of her fingers over the slayer’s smooth, damp skin.

“Not wearing…” Buffy whimpers loudly as Tara’s fingers disappear from within her jeans. 

“Bad girl. I bet you were wishing you had worn them earlier, weren’t you?” Tara murmurs, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the slayer’s jeans, sliding her hand back in the jeans, moaning loudly at the copious amount of liquid she encounters.

“Still am.” Buffy admits bucking her hips into Tara’s hand. “Tara, please!” Buffy begs as Tara plays around her swollen clit without coming into contact with the aching muscle.

“What do you want, honey?” Tara whispers, before tilting her forehead against Buffy’s, looking down between their bodies at the sight of her hand playing teasingly over the slayer’s body. 

“I want you to touch me.” Buffy groans loudly, the desire and frustration obvious in her voice.

“I am touching you.” Tara points out, her lips quirking up as Buffy growls and shifts her hips trying to make her fingers come into contact with her. “What if I said I would give you release, but only if you take off your jeans?”

Buffy groans, before whimpering quietly, the desire so strong she would probably agree to anything for release. “I could do it myself.” Buffy points out her voice low and hoarse.

“No you can’t. I’m not going to allow you to pleasure yourself. I’d rather save that for another time where I can watch you in comfort.” Tara brushes her lips over the tip of Buffy’s nose. 

Buffy whimpers louder at the Wiccan’s comment before she lifts one leg placing her foot flat against the wall, reaching down and untying her boot quickly before yanking it off.

“Just one leg.” Tara whispers softly as she sees what Buffy’s doing, moving back a short distance to give the slayer room. “I want room to maneuver, which I can’t do with you wearing your jeans.” 

Buffy nods in answer, her voice absent. Pushing her jeans down, she pulls her leg from the one side of the jeans, watching Tara intently. 

“Close your eyes, love.” Tara orders softly, smiling as Buffy closes them almost immediately. Reaching down, Tara lowers the zipper on her jeans, smirking as Buffy tilts her head at the light rasping sound.

“Tara?” Buffy questions hoarsely.

“Trust me.” Tara bites her lip as she eases the dildo out through the zipper, the pressure on her clit almost enough to make her cum right at that moment. 

“With everything that I am.” Buffy answers even though she knows that it wasn’t a question.

“And I’ll never do anything to disabuse that trust.” Tara whispers as she eases her body closer to Buffy. “Spread your legs, love.” Tara smiles as Buffy spreads her legs quickly, before she runs a hand up the inside of the soft skin. “Goddess, your pants must be saturated if there’s this much liquid here.”

“You have no idea.” Buffy growls as Tara’s hand comes up to cup her, a finger slowly easing between her lips to stroke up and down before sliding within her. Buffy bucks against the hand wanting Tara to stop teasing. “You’re teasing.” Buffy points out her voice almost non-existent.

“No. I’m being extra careful.” Tara explains, sliding a second and then a third finger within the slayer, making sure Buffy is prepared for the relatively thick dildo. 

“Careful?” Buffy questions, whimpering lowly as she bucks against the fingers stretching her insides as they slowly stroke in and out of her for a few minutes.

“Yes, extra careful.” Tara smiles when Buffy growls loudly as she removes her fingers from within the slayer. Using the desire coated digits Tara runs them over the dildo before grasping it firmly. Dipping down, Tara eases her body between the slayers spread legs, lifting her body gradually.

“Sweet JESUS!” Buffy practically yells as she feels the dildo pressing within her, her eyes popping open in realization. 

“Shh, love. Don’t want every demon coming to see what we’re doing, do we?” Tara smirks as she gradually slides completely home within the slayer’s depths.

“Wha---.” Buffy starts, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as Tara starts to stroke firmly and quickly within her. Buffy automatically counterthrusting against the Wiccan.

Placing one hand against the wall beside Buffy’s head, Tara leans her body in until she’s flush against the slayer, her hips nestled between Buffy’s legs as she grabs the slayer’s other leg with her hand, urging it up to wrap around her waist, allowing her to adjust the penetration angle and depth.

Buffy bites her lip roughly as with Tara’s maneuvering, the thicker head of the dildo hits her g-spot with every stroke. “Sweet mother…” Buffy buries her face against Tara’s neck even as her hands are on the Wiccan’s hips and her body urges Tara on to a harder rocking motion. 

Tara grunts quietly as she feels her body teetering on the edge as every time she bottoms out inside the slayer, the base of the dildo presses hard against her clit. Feeling her lover tensing even more against her, and the inner muscles of the slayer clenching and unclenching on the dildo, the two women becoming less rhythmic in the stroking as it becomes more about the pleasure and the release wanting to be let out. “Almost…” Tara whimpers pressing her lips against Buffy’s ear as she slams even quicker and harder into the slayer’s body.

Buffy bites down firmly on Tara’s shoulder, not knowing when she’d worked the Wiccan’s shirt loose to where it was barely covering her, to keep from screaming out the Wiccan’s name as she comes with a force that she never would have believed possible, her leg clenching Tara’s body against her, not allowing the Wiccan to move as she explodes.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out against Buffy’s head, her own release following seconds after Buffy’s causing her to groan at the hot flood of liquid coming from the slayer. Working an arm around the slayer’s back, Tara holds her closely as the slayer’s body convulses and shakes against her, the slayer obviously not able to support herself at this moment in time. “I love you.” Tara whispers softly in Buffy’s ear as her lover finally releases the flesh of the shoulder she’d been biting.

Buffy wraps her shaking hands around Tara’s back, holding on for dear life as she feels her leg trying to collapse on her from the orgasm that had literally rocked her world. Unconsciously, Buffy laps gently at the wound she’d given Tara, it taking a few minutes for her body and mind to calm down enough for her to realize she tastes the copper of blood. “Shit!” Buffy inhales deeply and shifts her head back to try and get a good look at the wound she’d given Tara.

“Shhh.” Tara hugs Buffy tightly. “It’s okay, honey. I’d prefer you do that than screaming out into the night and having twenty demons surrounding us to make us a midnight snack.”

“Tara… I didn’t mean to.” Buffy frowns heavily as she looks at the teeth marks, her eyeteeth obviously having pierced the Wiccan’s skin. Brushing a shaking finger over the indentions, Buffy whimpers softly at hurting Tara. “We need to go get this cleaned.” 

Tara leans back away from Buffy, hearing the scared and worried tones in the slayer’s voice. “Is it even still bleeding?” Tara questions softly, watching as Buffy looks up at her and slowly shakes her head, the guilt obvious on her face. “Hold on a second.” Tara dips her body slowly, easing the dildo out of the slayer, before tucking it away and zipping her jeans back up. Kneeling down in front of Buffy, Tara places a quick kiss on the slayer’s mound before urging her to lift her leg so she can help her pull her jeans back up.

“Tara, I can get them.” Buffy frowns heavily even as she runs her thumb over the wound on Tara’s shoulder. “Damn it! I didn’t mean to hurt you. Stupid fucking slayer.” Buffy growls angrily. 

“Buffy, honey, it honestly doesn’t hurt that much.” Tara explains softly even as she zips and buttons the slayer’s jeans. Kneeling back down, she pulls Buffy’s shoe back on, tying it quickly before standing and lifting Buffy’s chin from where she’d dropped it so she wouldn’t have to look her in the eye. When Buffy shifts her eyes to the side, still not making eye contact, Tara growls loudly. “Look at me, Slayer!”

Buffy jerks her eyes back at Tara, her eyes wide at the Wiccan using the same tone on her that she’d used on the vampire.

“You didn’t hurt me on purpose, and honestly I hardly noticed the pressure in the midst of my climax! I’m sure this won’t be the last time that one of us does something like this, so just get it out of your head about treating me like a fucking china doll from now on, understand?” Tara growls, her brows furrowed as she stares down the slayer, seeing the guilty look cross Buffy’s face at her comment about treating her like a doll.

“But you aren’t used to that kind of treatment, Tara.” Buffy whispers wincing as Tara growls again. 

“If you hurt me, I’ll let you know! Until that time, assume that whatever you have done is okay with me, understood?” Tara tries again, lifting her hand to cup the slayer’s face firmly. “Rule of thumb between us, we will say if something bothers us or hurts us, okay? And if there’s something that we particularly enjoy and want to do more of, we’ll say something then, also!” 

Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks into serious blue eyes. “You’re okay?”

Tara relaxes and smiles softly as she sees the understanding slowly seeping into hazel eyes. “I’m really, truly okay, honey. I promise. Now give me a hug and a kiss to curl my toes then we’ll continue on patrol.”

“My pleasure.” Buffy grins before hugging Tara tightly rubbing her cheek over the shoulder she’d bitten, placing a soft kiss on the wound before shifting to capture Tara’s lips in a heated battle of wills.

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers as Buffy finally releases her lips, dropping her head on the slayer’s strong shoulder. “You know, you sure can kiss for a straight girl.” 

Buffy laughs quietly and shakes her head. “Obviously not as straight as either one of us thought. Because I sure can tell you, I’ve been enjoying your lovings far too much for a straight woman.”

Tara chuckles and eases back from the slayer, her eyes twinkling merrily. “You think so, huh?”

“I know so.” Buffy nods decisively. “If we don’t get a move on, I may want to see what else you can do with your… addition.” Buffy quirks her lip as she runs a hand down the Wiccan’s body, pressing against the dildo, smirking as Tara closes her eyes and groans. 

“You keep that up, and you’ll find out.” Tara slowly opens her eyes, staring into hazel eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Buffy eases her hand away from where she’d kept it pressing against the dildo. “Patrol.” Buffy whispers, following Tara as the Wiccan slowly turns and heads towards the gates leading out of the cemetery, grunting quietly at the coarse, wet denim rubbing against her.

Tara hears the slightly painful grunt come from Buffy. Turning on her heel, she looks at the slayer and realizes what the problem is. “Sorry, sweetie. I didn’t even think about taking care of that for you.” Tara hurries back to the slayer, whispering the incantation as she runs her hands lightly down the jeans, drying them quickly before looking at her own jeans and repeating the incantation. 

“Thank you.” Buffy sighs in relief as she takes a couple steps. “I wasn’t looking forward to being rubbed raw before the night was through.”

“And even with slayer healing, it’s still painful.” Tara adds, smiling understandingly at her lover. 

“You got that right.” Buffy’s eyes drop to where the Wiccan’s shirt is undone enough to where she can see the peach colored bra. Licking her lips at the sight, Buffy raises her hand and strokes her fingers softly over the flesh on display before lowering her hand. When Tara lifts her hands and goes to button the shirt back to where it was before, Buffy captures her hands. “Don’t, please. You’re gorgeous, Tara. And I’m enjoying the sight.” Buffy admits softly.

Tara blushes and looks down at her cleavage on display. “My bra’s showing, Buffy.” Tara points out needlessly.

“Yes, it is.” Buffy agrees, her fingers lifting again to trace along the edge of the bra. 

Tara shivers at the soft touch, the goose bumps rising on her body at the barely there caress. 

Pulling her hand away, Buffy smiles as she reaches down and threads their fingers together. “Let’s finish patrol. I want to see what you have planned for the rest of tonight. And I’m assuming you visited the adult store before the coffee shop tonight.”

“So, you’re familiar with the Sunnydale Adult Toy Store, huh?” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as they walk at a faster pace through Sunnydale.

“Intimately familiar.” Buffy admits, blushing lightly. “Like I mentioned earlier, slaying makes me horny.” Buffy shrugs at the admittance. “I have a tendency to wear out my vibrators.”

“Need a decent paying job just for the toys I guess.” Tara needles lightly, chuckling as Buffy agrees without any fuss.

“I’m lucky if the damn things last a month.” Buffy sighs heavily. “Maybe I’m doing something wrong.”

“Depends…” Tara smirks as Buffy raises an eyebrow and looks towards her as they head into the next cemetery. “Are you able to climax?”

“That would be a yes.” Buffy nods, wondering where Tara’s going with her comment.

“Then you aren’t doing anything wrong.” Tara smacks Buffy firmly on the ass, chuckling wickedly as Buffy releases her fingers, heading towards the vampire climbing out of the grave. 

“So, as long as I climax I’m doing it right?” Buffy confirms, smirking at the confused look on the vampire’s face. Crossing her arms, she decides to wait and see what happens with the vamp.

“I look at it like this.” Tara starts as she sits down on top of a tombstone, making a slight adjustment to sit more comfortably. “Anything that feels good, you enjoy, or makes you reach orgasm can’t be wrong.” Tara points out.

“What the hell?” The vampire looks from one blonde to the other as they discuss sex.

“But is it normal to run through the batteries in one night?” Buffy smirks at the vampire as he looks towards her again. 

“Just means you should get either rechargeable batteries, or one that’s got an AC adapter.” Tara smirks as Buffy glances at her with a surprised look on her face. “Didn’t know they made those? They do, but you probably have to special order them.” Tara shrugs, chuckling as Buffy finally just stakes the vampire that’s staring at them dumbfounded.

“I think that might have been the easiest slay I’ve had in years.” Buffy shakes her head before heading back towards Tara. 

“Then again, maybe we could invent one where we hooked up a gas powered motorcycle engine to it for you.” Tara offers, trying not to laugh.

Buffy stops and tilts her head in consideration. “That might work. I wonder if Xander could make one?” Buffy states seriously, her eyes watching the dark blush creep up on Tara’s face. “Gotcha!” Buffy jumps back at the quick swipe aimed at her from Tara. 

“Brat. You almost had me believing you were serious.” Tara grins crookedly as she eases off the tombstone. “Nothing else here?”

“Nope, not that I can feel.” Buffy threads her fingers through Tara’s as they continue on patrol. “So, obviously you’ve had some experience with these type items.”

“Oh, yes. I have a little collection in the dorm that I’ve been working on here lately.” Tara grins at her lover. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you play with some of them.”

Buffy raises an eyebrow at the Wiccan. “You have more than one? I usually only have two. One’s a back up for when I destroy the other one.” 

“Oh, I have multiple items. I like to experiment, remember?” Tara bounces her shoulder against Buffy’s, laughing quietly as she whimpers. 

“You’re trying to make my head explode, aren’t you?” Buffy hoarsely whispers. 

“Well, that would be a different part of your anatomy I’d be causing to explode, personally I like your head as it is.” Tara jokes, squeezing Buffy’s fingers. 

“I think we’ve done a good enough patrol.” Buffy turns the corner heading them back towards campus.

“Patrol’s over?” Tara bites her lip as Buffy nods her head strongly. 

“Patrol is over, as long as we don’t run into anything else.” Buffy growls daring demon kind to come between her and getting Tara to her dorm room.

***


	4. Shower Time

Tara chuckles quietly as she glances over at her lover.

“It isn’t funny.” Buffy growls as she walks stiffly towards Tara’s dorm. “This shit is setting up like fuckin’ concrete.”

“I could try to magic it away.” Tara offers again, though Buffy had already turned down the offer once. 

“You’ve done enough today with all the drying spells.” Buffy shakes her head frowning. 

“Buffy, honey, it isn’t going to hurt me.” Tara tries to explain again for the umpteenth time.

“Would rather you didn’t.” Buffy admits quietly. “I trust you and know that you definitely know what you’re talking about, but…”

Tara sighs quietly, nodding her head in understanding. Looking at Buffy and the almost hard coating surrounding her from where a demon had exploded after it had tried to attack them and Buffy beheaded it, when they were heading back to the dorm. Reaching out, Tara taps the clear shell with a fingernail. “It isn’t hurting you right?”

“No, it isn’t hurting me, just making it extremely hard to walk.” Buffy smiles at the obviously worried Wiccan. “We’ll try washing it off first, if that doesn’t work, I’ll let you have at it, okay?”

“Okay.” Tara runs up the stairs, opening the door as she watches Buffy maneuver carefully up the stairs, the slayer’s legs wide as she rocks and swings first one leg up to the step above, while keeping her balance with her free arm before maneuvering her other leg up onto the step.

“Thank God it didn’t get both arms.” Buffy grumbles as she slides her hand up the railing and maneuvers the rest of the way up the stairs. “And don’t say it!”

“I was just going to offer to help you again.” Tara mumbles quietly, trying not to laugh at her stubborn lover. 

“And my floating around while you push me is so much better than me walking like I’m in a body cast.” Buffy grunts quietly as she finally finishes coming up the steps, waddling her way into the dorm. “At least we can act like I’m trying out for a damn part in a play or something this way, since the damn coating is clear.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she follows behind Buffy. “You know…” Tara looks around to make sure there’s no one around before sliding a hand over Buffy’s butt and between her legs where there was no coating, chuckling as Buffy jerks and whimpers. “We could continue our fun from earlier. After all your position is perfect.”

“Tara!” Buffy growls warningly. 

“Just a thought.” Tara shrugs as she walks around Buffy to press the button for the elevator, fighting back a smile. 

“I never knew you to be so wicked.” Buffy points out huffily even as she fights the desire coursing through her from Tara’s quick caress.

“Wicked, horny, adventurous…” Tara grins crookedly as she holds the doors open for Buffy as the slayer works her way into the elevator. 

“More adventurous than I would have ever believed.” Buffy mumbles, letting her eyes drop, smirking at the bulge in Tara’s jeans. 

“Be careful, Slayer. I’ll end up stopping this elevator and letting Junior here back out to play.” Tara pats the dildo, smirking as Buffy blushes lightly. 

“If that’s Junior, I’d hate to see Senior.” Buffy finally looks up from Tara’s body to look into mischief filled blue eyes. 

“I’m saving Senior for later, Slayer. Senior doesn’t work well being packed around.” Tara warns softly.

Buffy swallows as she sees a hint of seriousness flickering in Tara’s laughing blue eyes. “I’ll take your word for it.” Buffy squeaks quietly.

“Good thing.” Tara chuckles as she presses the open button to keep the doors open as they land on her floor. “Go ahead and go to the bathroom, honey. I’ll pick up the stuff we might need from my room.”

“Thank you.” Buffy sighs in relief, Tara’s room being in the opposite direction of the bathrooms from the elevator. 

***

Tara eases into the bathroom, quickly checking the other shower stalls, silently thankful that no one else is in there. Unlocking the cleaning closet magically, Tara pulls out the closed for cleaning sign and sets it outside the door before shutting and magically locking the main door before grabbing up the items she’d gathered, striding to the last cubicle that Buffy’s in.

“That better be a certain blonde haired blue-eyed woman I know.” Buffy mumbles as she lets the water run over her, adjusting the temperature slowly, feeling the stuff coating her finally loosening as the water becomes hotter. 

“It is. How are you doing in there?” Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy’s body starting to shift more. 

“Seems the hotter the water, the more it loosens.” Buffy pokes at the stuff, feeling it slowly becoming liquid again and starting to work its way off her body. 

“We’ll probably want to run the hot water for a while down the drains to make sure it gets flushed out properly. Would rather not have the pipes backed up.” Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy slough off some more of the slime.

“No. No backing up of the pipes.” Buffy looks over her shoulder grinning at Tara. Eyeing the Wiccan, who had stripped and was wearing a robe. “What’cha wearing under that?” Buffy questions curiously. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer as she leans against the partial wall that separates the shower area from the small area to keep the co-ed’s clothes dry. 

“If you were wearing Senior, I’d say I’d probably be able to tell. Hell, I would assume if you were wearing Junior I’d be able to tell that, also!” Buffy grins before turning back to the shower, cranking it up hotter watching as the stuff seems to almost disintegrate as the hotter water hits it. “Hot water is definitely the way to go. I don’t think you can stand it this hot.”

“Probably not. Sensitive skin and all that.” Tara smirks as Buffy growls quietly. 

“You do realize I’m going to make you pay for all the little comments and teasing you’ve done to me, don’t you?” Buffy starts to take off her wet clothes, turning around to look at Tara while she’s stripping. 

Tara grins crookedly as she watches Buffy slowly strip. “Yes, I do. And I’m definitely looking forward to it.” 

Buffy snorts quietly as she peels her shirt off, tossing it in the corner. 

“Why don’t you hand me your clothes, and I’ll put them in the stall beside us with hot water running over them?” Tara offers quietly. “That way we can hopefully make sure all the…” Tara waves her hands around before shrugging. “Demon guts and blood are washed away.”

“That would probably be a good thing.” Buffy agrees, shifting to pick up her shirt, tossing it over the wall into the other stall. 

“That works too.” Tara crosses her arms back over her chest as she watches Buffy bend down to untie her shoes, pulling them off and tossing them over the wall to land with a couple thumps. Unconsciously licking her lips as the slayer wiggles her wet jeans down her legs Tara inhales deeply at the sight of Buffy standing there in all her naked glory. “You are definitely a Goddess.” Tara admits quietly.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Buffy smiles almost shyly at Tara. 

“I would.” Tara murmurs softly. “Let me go turn the water on.” Tara quickly heads to the other shower stall, turning the water on to hot after moving the clothes into a pile and adjusting the showerhead so it will land on the pile.

Walking back to the other shower stall, Tara unties the robe, dropping it with the other robe she’d brought for Buffy. Grabbing the shower kit, Tara steps into the stall behind Buffy as the slayer lets the water sluice over her head and down her body. “Can you adjust it down a notch for me, honey?” Tara questions quietly before closing the distance between them, walking in front of the slayer after Buffy adjusts the hot water. Placing the shower items on the shelf, Tara arches as wet, hot hands come around her from behind to gently squeeze and knead her breasts. 

“I would have never thought of you being butch before today, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly in Tara’s ear as she let’s one hand slowly caress down Tara’s abdomen to play teasingly over the Wiccan’s mound. Letting her fingers trail over the neatly trimmed hairs. 

“Do you like me being butch?” Tara questions deeply, her eyes hooded as she lets Buffy explore her body, placing a hand against the wall to help support her. 

“Oh, most definitely.” Buffy nods her head, before nipping gently across Tara’s shoulder. “Though I hope you won’t mind when I want to be in control.”

“Never. Anytime you want to take control, feel free.” Tara’s hips jerk slightly as Buffy’s fingers plays over a sensitive spot at the crease of her hip.

Letting her fingers trail over the spot, Buffy smiles into Tara’s back as she feels Tara flinch and shift. Scraping her short nails over the area, Buffy chuckles quietly as Tara’s hips jerk hard and a moan comes from Tara’s mouth. “Is this an erogenous zone for you?”

“It would appear so.” Tara whimpers quietly, her eyes closed as the slayer continues to play over her body.

“You don’t know?” Buffy questions curiously. 

Tara groans and raises her other hand to the wall before slowly shaking her head. “No. I’ve never had this reaction before.”

Buffy grunts quietly at the admittance. “Because no one’s ever touched you there before like this, or you’ve literally never reacted like this before?”

Tara jerks again as Buffy’s fingernails scrape softly over the area. “I never reacted to a touch like this there before. So no one’s ever touched me like you are.” 

Buffy presses her lips against the slick flesh, the water still streaming down over the two women. “I feel like playing Chris Columbus… I want to explore the New World in all her glory.” Buffy growls quietly into Tara’s ear, smirking as Tara whimpers loudly. “And note, I used Chris… instead of the male version.”

“Thank you.” Tara chuckles even as her body shivers as Buffy’s hot mouth slowly works across and down her back while one hand’s fingers play teasingly over her mound and the other one stroke’s and plucks at her breast and nipple. 

Buffy presses a leg between Tara’s making the Wiccan spread her legs further apart. Smirking as Tara shifts further forward, leaning more against the wall for support. Trailing her fingers over the Wiccan’s swollen outer lips Buffy presses her body gently into Tara’s back, enjoying the feel of the hot, silken skin under her fingers. “You’re so soft.” Buffy murmurs into Tara’s ear, smiling as Tara moans quietly and presses back against her. “Hot, swollen and silky smooth.” Buffy continues, letting a finger dip between Tara’s lips to trail through the wetness and teasingly circle her clit. 

Tara bites her lip and fights against shifting to have Buffy make contact, trying to allow the slayer to explore her body as she wants. Dropping her head down, Tara moans quietly at the sight of Buffy’s hands playing over her body. The tanned, strong hands contrasting nicely against her own pale skin. 

“What do you want?” Buffy questions as she continues to tease her hands over Tara’s body slowly starting to kiss across her back again, occasionally nipping at an area before soothing it with her tongue.

“Wh…” Tara swallows to try and talk. “Whatever you want.”

“You sure about that?” Buffy grins wickedly, letting a finger graze quickly over Tara’s clit, chuckling quietly as Tara’s hips jerk at the teasing caress. 

“Like a duck to water.” Tara mumbles under her breath as Buffy teases her body with an almost knowing touch.

“What was that?” Buffy smirks, trailing her hand around from Tara’s breast to stroke over the Wiccan’s back as Buffy slowly lowers herself to kiss, lick and nip her way further down Tara’s back. 

Tara growls quietly as Buffy’s fingers slip between her lower lips, the tips just entering her slightly. “You’ve taken to being with a woman like a duck to water.” Tara groans loudly, her hips pushing forward as Buffy slides two fingers within her. 

“Not any woman, you.” Buffy finally kneels behind Tara, slowly licking her way across one glorious butt cheek. Frowning slightly at the awkward angle her hand is in, she eases her fingers from within Tara. Hearing the whimper, Buffy nips gently at the flesh in front of her. “Looking for a more comfortable angle.” Buffy lets the Wiccan know as she moves her hand behind Tara to come up between the Wiccan’s legs from behind, stroking over the flesh to reacquaint herself from this different angle.

Tara unconsciously shifts her legs further apart, slightly bending her knees to open herself fully to the slayer.

Buffy growls and slowly slides her fingers back into the welcoming heat, burying her face against Tara’s butt at the feel of Tara’s body clenching repeatedly on her fingers. “This feels so amazing.” Buffy murmurs softly, allowing her fingers to slowly map out the Wiccan’s inner body. Rubbing her face gently over Tara’s butt cheeks, Buffy starts to kiss and nibble along the flesh, smirking as Tara clenches and releases her butt cheeks almost in tandem with her inner muscles clenching on her fingers. 

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara groans loudly as she feels Buffy’s tongue trail tentatively between her butt cheeks, making her legs shake with desire. Feeling Buffy’s hand that had been stroking over her hip and waist move to rub one butt cheek, Tara pushes into the hand. 

Buffy slowly let’s her fingers within Tara start a gentle in and out rhythm even as she plays her other hand’s fingers teasingly between the Wiccan’s butt cheeks, easing up and down before separating them gently to let her tongue travel over the flesh. 

Tara rocks her body slowly in rhythm with Buffy’s fingers, moaning loudly as she feels the slayer’s tongue working its way steadily towards her rosebud. Grunting in pleasure as Buffy finally trails her tongue over the clenching hole Tara grasps the shelf to hold onto, silently praying that it’s attached solidly.

Buffy hums softly into Tara as she circles the Wiccan’s sphincter muscle, feeling Tara’s body rocking at a quicker pace even as her inner muscles start to clench and loosen faster and faster. Flicking her tongue strongly over the Wiccan’s rosebud, Buffy growls in hunger as Tara’s body jerks and she cries out with her desire, knowing it won’t take much to tip her over the edge. Starting to stroke in and out of Tara faster and harder Buffy drags her tongue repeatedly over the Wiccan’s rosebud allowing her own salivary glands to coat it generously before pressing the tip of her tongue inside Tara.

“SHIT!” Tara cries out in pleasure as she feels Buffy’s tongue dip inside her even as the slayer twists her fingers within her with each thrust, hitting her sweet spot on about every fourth thrust. Bucking her hips, Tara feels the pleasure building to a higher plateau than she’s ever been before when Buffy strokes again over her G-spot at the exact same moment she slides her tongue deep within her, making her cry out the slayer’s name as she climaxes.

Buffy groans as a flood of fluid eases from Tara, even as the Wiccan starts to collapse. Quickly standing and wrapping an arm around the Wiccan’s waist, Buffy pulls her in tight against her body, supporting her, letting Tara ride out her orgasm before slowly easing her fingers from within the Wiccan. Gently turning the loose-limbed woman in her arms, Buffy wraps both arms around Tara and places a soft kiss on the panting lips before burying her face in Tara’s neck. 

Tara whimpers quietly into Buffy’s shoulder, her body feeling like putty in the slayer’s hands. 

“I think next time, I might want to use a bed when I decide to explore and experiment.” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s neck as she holds the Wiccan, keeping the woman from collapsing on the floor. Buffy chuckles as she feels a small nod of the head come from her lover. “Will the use of your limbs come back if I give you a few minutes to re-coup?”

“Don’t know.” Tara admits her eyes closed as her body continues to shiver and clench. 

“Wrap your arms around my neck, love.” Buffy whispers softly, even as she reaches for the shampoo, gently working it through Tara’s hair, smiling as she gets an appreciative hum from her lover. 

“Feels so good.” Tara murmurs, tilting her head to give Buffy easier access, using her legs a little more, thankful that they’re sturdier than they were, but not trusting them to hold her up yet. 

Buffy chuckles quietly as she shifts Tara back into the stream of water, gently rinsing the shampoo from the long blonde strands. Pulling Tara forward again, Buffy reaches back for the conditioner, squirting a decent amount in her hand, smelling the light lavender scent, before slowly and thoroughly working it through Tara’s hair. Smiling at the Wiccan’s quirked lips. “You seem to be enjoying this.”

“Oh, I definitely am.” Tara slowly opens her eyes, leaning in to kiss Buffy languorously for a few long minutes, moaning quietly as Buffy’s hands slowly work their way down her back, kneading it lovingly. 

Buffy groans quietly as Tara’s hands slide down her back, her short nails scraping gently across her flesh. When they disappear from her flesh, Buffy whimpers and opens her eyes to look into deep blue, passion-filled eyes. 

“Your turn.” Tara murmurs, squeezing shampoo into her hands before closing the container and working her hands through Buffy’s hair, chuckling quietly at the loud groan of pleasure coming from Buffy as she scrapes her nails gently over the slayer’s scalp. “Surefire way of putting the Summers’ women to sleep, obviously.”

Buffy slowly allows her lips to curl up into a mischief filled smile. “It may eventually put me to sleep, but it’s causing other feelings right now.”

“Really…” Tara smirks as she pulls the slayer with her into the water, rinsing the shampoo from Buffy’s hair, before rinsing the conditioner from hers. 

“Can I ask you something?” Buffy questions softly, as she reaches back and grabs the conditioner, squirting a small amount in her palms before setting it back on the shelf and working it through her hair. 

“Anything.” Tara watches Buffy curiously. 

“Has there been anyone since you and Willow broke up?” Buffy bites her lip even as she blushes lightly. 

“As in a physical relationship or just dating, honey?” Tara notices the blush getting darker at her question. Reaching up for the shower gel, Tara grabs the washcloth and squirts some gel on it, before gently starting to wash Buffy’s body. “I haven’t been with anyone, honey. I have dated a couple women, but I found myself thinking about someone else and it wasn’t fair to them, so I didn’t see them again.” Tara admits quietly as she gently washes Buffy’s arms.

Buffy unconsciously stiffens at the Wiccan’s admittance, unaware her eyes are showing her hurt feelings.

Tara sighs quietly, slowly working the washcloth over Buffy’s chest. “You were the one I was thinking about, Buffy.” Tara admits, watching as the surprise and shock comes across Buffy’s face. Smiling crookedly at the slayer, Tara taps her gently on the nose. “No need to be so shocked.”

“But… You never acted like you were interested in me.” Buffy blinks as she thinks about the times they’d talked and met for coffee, never remembering Tara flirting or hitting on her.

“I don’t make it a habit to flirt or chase after straight women, Buffy. I almost turned tail and ran with Willow because she kept giving me mixed signals. You… you never came across as giving me any signals at all.” Tara admits quietly. “At least not before tonight at the pool.”

“I shouldn’t have touched you like that. That was very inappropriate.” Buffy has to smile at the remembrance. “When you inhaled in shock like you did… I thought for sure I was going to end up being smacked.”

“I didn’t inhale in shock from the touch, Buffy.” Tara bypasses the slayer’s apex for now, gently working her way down the slayer’s strong legs. Seeing the questioning look as Buffy looks down at her, from where she’s kneeling in front of her, Tara chuckles. “It was the look of absolute desire and want on your face that shocked me. And the fact that it was pointed at me.”

“Why would that be such a shock? You’re a very beautiful and desirable woman.” Buffy points out seriously.

Tara smirks as she works her way back up Buffy’s body, stopping just shy of the slayer’s apex. “Because you weren’t interested in women before… at least not that I knew of.” 

Buffy nods her understanding, pouting slightly as Tara urges her to turn around. Closing her eyes in pleasure as Tara works the soapy washcloth over her back in strong circular motions. “Interested in you.” Buffy mumbles, groaning quietly as Tara slips the washcloth between her butt cheeks almost playfully pressing against her.

“I think I might have that figured out now.” Tara smirks as Buffy presses back against her cloth-covered hand. Leaning into Buffy, Tara presses her breasts into the slayer’s back, letting the washcloth drop, letting her soap covered fingers glide effortlessly between Buffy’s cheeks. “Is this something you like, Buffy?”

Buffy groans loudly, pressing back into the gently searching fingers. “I think so.”

“Think so?” Tara questions curiously.

“Don’t know, haven’t been there before.” Buffy explains, groaning even louder as one of Tara’s fingers press gently against the opening. 

“But when you…” Tara starts, frowning in contemplation. “Had you done what you did to me with one of your past lovers?”

“No.” Buffy growls softly as she presses her body harder against Tara’s. “There was only one I felt comfortable enough to mention it too and he was an unadventurous pig, so it never came to pass.” Buffy whimpers quietly as the tip of the finger presses slowly into her body.

Feeling Buffy trying to push against her finger, Tara whispers quietly. “No, love. Slow and easy, don’t force it.”

“Want you inside.” Buffy fights to keep from pressing against Tara’s finger. Wanting to know what it feels like to have Tara in this virgin area. 

“You’ll have me, honey. All of me.” Tara offers as she slowly works her pinky inside the slayer, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Buffy growls quietly, feeling her desire flowing from her body, knowing that her clit is probably swollen bigger than ever before. Not able to take the feel of her clit begging for relief any longer, Buffy quickly slides a hand down, dipping a couple fingers within her, gathering her own juices as lubrication, before slowly circling her fingers over her begging muscle.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Slayer?” Tara growls quietly into Buffy’s ear looking over the slayer’s shoulder at the woman’s hand. Smirking as Buffy jerks and her hand moves a slight distance away. Easing her pinky the rest of the way inside the slayer Tara chuckles at the low whimpers coming from the slayer. Allowing the slayer’s body to become used to this new intrusion, Tara moves her other hand around Buffy to glide down the slayer’s abdomen and slick, hot skin. “Would you be interested in putting on a show for me sometime in the future?” Tara questions softly in the slayer’s ear as she dips her fingers between the slayer’s legs, smirking as Buffy widens her stance even more. 

“I…” Buffy groans loudly as Tara wiggles the finger inside her, making her insides clench uncontrollably even as she feels another flood of fluid working its way out of her. “Anything you want.” Buffy finally whimpers out the words, reaching down for the hand teasing around her clit, but not coming into contact with the needy muscle. “Please, Tara.” Buffy moves Tara’s fingers the slight distance to the swollen muscle, silently urging her to touch her. 

Tara slides her fingers effortlessly over the needy muscle, starting with a slow gentle touch. Placing soft kisses along Buffy’s neck and shoulders, Tara spends extra time on the small scars she finds marking the slayer’s skin. Knowing that quite a few of them had probably been bad wounds, but the slayer’s natural healing making them seem more like they had been like small cuts or wounds. Coming across an obvious vampire bite, Tara brushes her lips over it multiple times.

Buffy growls quietly as Tara slowly starts to build her momentum and press more firmly against her. When the Wiccan starts to press soft kisses over Angel’s bite, Buffy closes her eyes and tilts her head. “That one was from Angel.”

“When you saved his life?” Tara questions softly, having heard the story from Willow.

“Yes. I don’t make it a habit of letting them feed on me… at least not willingly.” Buffy inhales deeply as Tara’s blunt teeth captures the flesh, biting firmly before sucking the flesh into her mouth at the same time she starts to stroke faster and more firmly over her needy body, making Buffy squirm and jerk with desire, finally crying out the Wiccan’s name as she presses hard against her quivering clit at the same time she starts to stroke her pinky in and out of her sphincter. 

Tara growls quietly into Buffy’s ear after releasing her flesh. “Mine.”

“God, yes.” Buffy whimpers, as Tara’s arm wraps around her body, helping to keep her vertical, as she quakes with her release, the multiple points of pleasure almost too much for her to handle. Slowly gaining control of her body, Buffy chuckles. “You have two more bites to take over ownership of.”

Tara grunts quietly, nibbling up the side of Buffy’s neck. “Who else?”

“The Master right before he killed me and Dracula.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“Hmm… I remember Dracula. There was something about him.” Tara murmurs softly as she works her way to the right side of Buffy’s neck, looking at the bite scar that was more towards the back and partly on Buffy’s shoulder.

“Master.” Buffy answers the unspoken question as Tara presses soft kisses along that bite scar. As Tara kisses up the side of her neck, and circles her tongue around the two small round scars, Buffy whimpers quietly.

“So that makes the smallest, hardest to see Dracula’s. I would have thought he would have been more possessive and made sure that his bite would be more pronounced.” Tara murmurs quietly. 

Buffy chuckles as Tara’s hot breath washes over her neck as the Wiccan works her way up to her ear. “For a vampire, he was very… proper?”

Tara nips gently on Buffy’s earlobe. “I know the Master is dead, so his bite would have no control over you. But would Angel’s or Dracula’s bite mean something, if they wanted you?” Tara finally starts to ease her pinky out of the slayer, biting back a smile at the disgruntled groan coming from the woman. “We’ll play more, honey. I promise this isn’t going to be a one-time occurrence.”

Buffy grins at the comment, even as she wants to pout as the Wiccan’s finger eases the rest of the way out of her. “I don’t know if either vampire would have a claim anymore, to tell you the truth.” Buffy finally turns, looking at Tara’s shoulder, with the talk about bites, making her remember where she’d bitten the woman. Raising a slightly shaky hand to the wound and visibly bruised spot. 

“It’s okay Buffy.” Tara murmurs, seeing the look of guilt on Buffy’s face. “I think we may need to research vampire bites, and see if there is a way to break whatever hold that may be there.”

“Transfer ownership.” Buffy quirks her lips, as she looks up into mischief-filled blue eyes. “Let me wash you.”

“Oh no, slayer. We’ll never get out of here, if we keep this up.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, leaning down the short distance to kiss her lovingly. “Go look at your clothes, and make sure there’re no additional leftovers. I’ll run them down to the washer afterwards.”

“Yeah, I think we ran the water long enough to where it won’t harden in the pipes… then again, as hot as the water was it seemed to almost disintegrate, so it may not re-form.” Buffy tilts her head at the thought, before yelping quietly as a firm hand smacks her on the ass. “What was that for?”

“Go!” Tara chuckles at the look on the slayer’s face. Buffy’s emotions going from being surprised to obviously turned on by the smack. 

“Okay.” Buffy pouts adorably as she looks at Tara, enjoying the sight of the lean, lightly muscular body, having to admit that Tara was extremely gorgeous, and very much a woman. Growling deeply inside at the thought of spending hours and hours getting to know the Wiccan intimately Buffy’s eyes glitter with desire. 

“Buffy!” Tara warns, seeing the desire in Buffy’s eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get dried off, gather the clothes, behave.” Buffy mumbles shaking her head before turning around so she isn’t tempted by the sight of the Wiccan. “Starting to wonder if you aren’t some sexual Goddess… Aphrodite in human disguise. Yep, that’s what you are. Aphrodite driving me to distraction with your charms, words, touches and kisses.”

Tara bites back the laugh bubbling up out of her at the slayer’s words as she continues to mumble softly as she dries herself and pulls on a robe. Reaching down, she picks up the washcloth she’d dropped earlier to clean herself quickly and thoroughly to the sounds of the slayer continuing to rattle different comments.

“Come on. I want to see what you can do to me in a bed. I just KNOW we’re not going to get any sleep tonight.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows knowingly at the Wiccan as Tara turns off the water.

“You know that, do you?” Tara gathers the items, before slowly making her way towards the slayer. 

Buffy groans as Tara’s body sways sexily towards hers. “Not unless one of us passes out. God, you’re gorgeous, woman. Don’t know what I did, but I hope I continue to do it, if it means I get to have you body, mind and soul.” Buffy admits quietly, becoming serious as her eyes make contact with loving blue eyes. “I love you, Tara. It isn’t just a physical attraction, I hope you know that.”

“I do, honey.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer the woman’s love and caring shining from hazel depths, flowing in an almost unbelievable link from Buffy as the slayer seems to open herself to her. “I love you, too.”

Buffy takes the items from Tara, quickly tucking them away, silently thanking whatever Gods, Goddesses, hell even the demons if that’s the case, for giving her this chance as Tara dries her body and pulls on her robe.

“Let’s go to the room, honey.” Tara murmurs softly after Buffy packs everything away, gently kissing the slayer’s cheek as she partially turns towards her. 

“I’m all for that.” Buffy groans quietly as Tara hugs her tightly. 

***


	5. Bed Time

Buffy watches Tara curiously as the Wiccan cleans and sets the dildo and harness on top of the dresser. “What, no playing with Junior tonight?”

“Nope. I promised myself something at the pool and I’m planning on spending a serious amount of time tonight keeping the promise.” Tara smiles mischievously at her lover as she watches Buffy slide the robe off and hang it up in the closet.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re planning on doing?” Buffy runs a finger gently over a candle, getting just a hint of lavender from the item. 

“No. I think I’d rather show you.” Tara grins crookedly as she turns on her twinkle lights and lights a couple of the candles spread out around the room before turning off the main overhead light. Putting up the shower kit and sliding the robe off, hanging it up in the closet beside her spare robe that Buffy had worn, Tara reaches up to stroke the slayer’s cheek gently. Thankful Buffy seems to be sleeping better as the dark circles under the slayer’s eyes aren’t near as noticeable as they used to be, though still upset at the sight of the too skinny slayer. 

Buffy closes the short distance between her and Tara, wrapping her arms around Tara’s neck and kissing her lovingly. “I’d be happy just to curl up with you.” Buffy admits a few moments later, burying her face in Tara’s neck, brushing her lips against Tara’s pulse point, smiling at the fast, hard heartbeat coming from her lover.

“Is that what you want?” Tara gently rubs and kneads Buffy’s shoulders and back, working her way down to her butt cheeks before working her way up, smiling at the hedonistic groan she gets from her lover. As Buffy almost melts against her, Tara chuckles quietly.

“God, I give you forever to do that.” Buffy licks her lips as Tara loosens up one of her tight muscles, making her feel like putty in the Wiccan’s strong hands.

“I’ll take it.” Tara tilts her head to rest against Buffy’s as she digs a little firmer into Buffy’s back as the slayer leans against her. “If you climb onto the bed, I’ll grab some massage oil and give you a proper rub down.”

“You do that, I might fall asleep.” Buffy admits before nipping gently at Tara’s neck. “I’d rather spend time learning your body and what things you like.”

Tara chuckles softly, easing back to smile down at her lover. “I like you, everything else is negotiable.”

Buffy blushes lightly before chuckling and kissing Tara firmly. “But I have some serious learning to do.”

“Honey, I have no doubt whatsoever that you won’t have a problem learning. You’ve scored a hundred so far, and even earned extra credit.” Tara jokes, gently pushing Buffy towards the edge of the bed. “And all without me having to say a thing!” 

“I was inspired.” Buffy admits, letting her fingers trail over the slope of Tara’s breasts as she feels the bed against the back of her knees. Slowly sitting, Buffy presses her lips between Tara’s breasts while wrapping her arms around the woman, smiling as Tara’s hands stroke tenderly over her head. Buffy shifts back to look up into loving blue eyes smiling down at her. “You make me feel comfortable… when you aren’t making me a horny walking mass of slayer confusion… like I can try anything and you won’t freak out, say it’s disgusting or anything along those lines.”

Tara’s lips quirk up at the slayer’s comment. “I somehow think you like being teased… and possibly being a bit of an exhibitionist.”

Buffy chuckles, her cheeks turning slightly pink before she slowly nods her head. “I definitely enjoyed your teasing tonight. As for the exhibitionist part… possibly a little. I don’t know how far I would want to go with that, but I’m game for playing.”

“We’ll see. Let things go and as the opportunity presents itself, we’ll go with the flow.” Tara offers, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Buffy’s forehead. “Ease back, honey.” Tara urges Buffy to lie on the bed, smiling at the sight of the slayer relaxed and lying in the middle of her bed all naked and scrumptious. 

Buffy’s lips quirk in a half smile as Tara seems content just to let her eyes soak in the sight of her body. Any other person Buffy knows she’d probably feel uncomfortable being looked at this way, but the absolute love and desire she sees on Tara’s face making her feel beautiful and comfortable in her own skin. Shifting her arms up, Buffy rearranges the pillow under her head slightly and threads her fingers together behind her head, arching her back slightly while letting her legs fall just a bit further apart.

Tara inhales as the desire courses through her body as Buffy opens herself to her. Buffy’s deceptively small stature, hiding the steel under the soft, warm skin. Knowing the strength that’s there in the bones and muscles, and stronger yet, the mental strength of the slayer. Knowing that any other person that had gone through the things Buffy had, would probably have given up long ago. Kneeling on the bed, Tara shifts to lie beside Buffy, trailing her fingers over the soft, warm skin. 

Buffy arches her back as Tara’s fingers slowly stroke and squeeze first one breast before working their way over to the other one.

“Leave them.” Tara whispers as she sees Buffy start to move her hands, smiling as Buffy settles back into the bed without a word, though she does get a narrow-eyed look from her, letting the backs of her fingers work their way down Buffy’s abdomen, smiling as she watches the muscles flinch and flutter. 

“Are you planning on driving me completely crazy?” Buffy hoarsely questions after Tara had shifted so her hand reaches down her legs. 

“Would you like me to?” Tara grins as she hears a low grunt come from Buffy, gently scraping her nails back up Buffy’s thigh, Tara shifts and hovers above the slayer. “I think I did that enough earlier tonight. I’ll save the serious teasing and driving you crazy for the future.”

“Thank God.” Buffy cups Tara’s cheeks, urging her down to kiss her, a deep, languorous kiss that leaves them both groaning.

“But I do plan on taking my time, Buffy. We’ve sort of hurried through the other times, and…” Tara stops at the shocked look on Buffy’s face. “What?”

“She considers those hurrying…” Buffy shakes her head and blinks at Tara, laughing at the confused look on Tara’s face. “If it lasted fifteen minutes in the past, with one glaring exception, it was a good thing. Of course a short, quick romp doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it…”

Tara chuckles and buries her face in Buffy’s neck. “I know that quick romps have their place, honey. I sooo know that.” Tara nips gently on Buffy’s neck, chuckling as she gets a quiet whimper. “A rough ride against a wall… or a mausoleum is sometimes just what the doctor orders for what ails a person. But right now, right this minute…” Tara trails off and slowly nibbles her way down Buffy’s body, twirling her tongue around Buffy’s hard nipple before nipping her way across to the other one and sucking on it firmly for a few minutes before making her way down across Buffy’s abdomen, enjoying the sounds of the quiet groans coming from her lover. “I want to spend the next hour or longer kissing, licking and sucking… Do you mind that I want to do that?” Tara questions softly before twirling her tongue around Buffy’s belly button as the slayer bucks and wiggles under her.

Buffy groans as she feels the desire literally flowing from her body as Tara’s mouth licks and nibbles her way slowly down her body, along with the pictures Tara’s putting in her head. “Please.” Buffy begs, gently stroking a hand through Tara’s hair.

Tara shifts her head and places a warm kiss on Buffy’s palm before nipping the fleshy part firmly. “Your wish is my command.” 

Buffy groans as Tara’s eyes practically glow with desire as she shifts further down her body. “Oh, Godddd…” Buffy’s back arches as she feels Tara’s warm tongue glide between her swollen lips, dragging its way up over her aching clit. 

Tara whimpers, licking her lips at the unadulterated taste of her lover. “Goddess, you taste divine.” Sliding her hands under Buffy’s butt cheeks, Tara spreads her lover further open to her and delves in to gather more of the addictive flavor.

“Oh, Taraa….” Buffy unconsciously grasps Tara’s hair tightly in her hand even as she braces her heels in the bed and presses her body more firmly into Tara’s mouth as she licks and sucks at her flesh. “Right there… right…” 

Tara growls into her lover’s body as she licks and suckles at Buffy’s swollen bud, feeling it twitching almost continuously under her ministrations as Buffy makes the most delicious sounds. As Buffy’s hand pulls her even tighter into her body, she gives her the pressure she needs, sucking hard on the swollen muscle.

“SHIT!” Buffy cries out loudly as she comes in Tara’s mouth, whimpering and bucking as her lover eases up on the hard pressure, licking tenderly over her sensitive flesh.

Tara swirls her tongue gently around Buffy’s swollen clit, before easing her way down, nipping gently on her inner lips before dipping inside, grinning as Buffy’s inner muscles clench and try to drag her tongue in even deeper. Pressing her lips firmly against Buffy, Tara sucks gently while letting her tongue learn the inner walls of her lover. Easing away, panting heavily Tara presses kisses to Buffy’s mound as she drags in some much needed oxygen.

“Gods, Tara!” Buffy whimpers as Tara finally eases away from her body, Tara’s tongue stroking within her keeping her on edge along with the desire flowing from her. When she feels Tara’s tongue slowly trail from the bottom of her slit, dipping in briefly to her entrance and finally dragging the length of it over her aching clit, Buffy bucks hard at the firm tongue stroking over her aching, sensitive clit. When Tara circles and flicks her tongue on the muscle, Buffy hooks a leg around her back and presses up with her other leg as another small flood eases from her. 

Lapping happily over the slayer’s body, Tara gathers the fluid before batting her tongue back and forth over the swollen, still spasming muscle while shifting one hand to gently ease two fingers within her lover. Starting a gentle stroking motion, Tara starts to stroke her tongue over Buffy’s clit in time with her fingers motions. Not hurrying her motions, Tara takes her time building Buffy’s next orgasm, using gentle strokes within her lover along with gentle motions of her tongue over Buffy’s clit, groaning internally at the feel of Buffy’s inner warmth wrapped around her fingers, her muscles clenching and unclenching as she slowly works closer to the pinnacle of release.

Breathing heavily as she grabs the edges of the bed with her hands, placing both feet flat on the bed at the feelings working through her body, Buffy slowly lifts her hips, meeting Tara with each thrust of her fingers and stroke of her tongue. The feeling of literally being kept on the edge of orgasm as Tara keeps up her tender, loving ministrations making the orgasm build higher and higher waiting to be released. Unaware of the quiet whimpers working through her lips as Tara continues to stroke for what seems like hours on end, which in reality was close to an hour since her lover started the slow build-up.

As her lover’s desire continues to flow from her, Tara gather’s some of the liquid on one of her free hand’s fingers and on her next stroke within her lover’s body, she gently presses the finger into Buffy’s rosebud at the same time she adds a third finger into her center, curling the three digits and pressing firmly against the bundle of nerves within her.

“FUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK!!!” Buffy screams, shocked and powerless to stop the gushing of liquid coming from her as she literally lifts Tara with her when her body arches off the bed with her climax, a whole rainbow of colors playing behind her tightly closed eyelids before she collapses, knowing no more.

Tara chuckles softly as she realizes what happened. Gently easing her fingers from within Buffy’s body after the slayer’s tight grip loosens. Nuzzling gently at her lover’s quivering center for a few minutes, gathering some of the liquid happily before finally resting her cheek against Buffy’s thigh, sighing quietly in contentment even as she feels the continued vibration of Buffy’s body for long minutes as it slows down as the slayer’s body calms. Pressing a soft kiss to Buffy’s mound, Tara eases off the bed and grabs a couple hand wipes, cleaning her fingers before grabbing one of their towels and gently dries the slayer before throwing it in the hamper and grabbing a small towel to place on the bed, gently easing in to lie beside Buffy.

Wrapping an arm around Buffy’s waist, Tara buries her face in her lover’s neck. Being careful to keep her lower body from pressing against Buffy, knowing if she gets any kind of pressure against herself right now, with the way her body’s pulsing with need that she won’t be able to stop without reaching climax. Pressing her lips gently over Buffy’s neck as she silently waits for her lover to wake Tara lifts her leg to help keep the pressure off her sensitive clit. Knowing if she really wanted to, she could probably just squeeze her legs together a couple times and climax.

Slowly coming to, Buffy drags her eyes open as she hears the quiet chuckle coming from Tara.

“If I was smart, I would have grabbed you a couple waters while I was up.” Tara smirks then squeaks as Buffy rolls her over onto her back without a word, kissing her hungrily. Grunting and arching as one of the slayer’s thighs slide between her legs, pressing against her apex, Tara can’t help her urge as she grinds her body down against the rock hard thigh, painting it quickly with her desire before she climaxes, soaking the leg.

Buffy growls as she feels and hears the Wiccan’s climax, breaking off the kiss, Buffy shakes her head and gruffly finally gets out. “Not fair.”

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before shrugging as she tries to get control of her breathing. “I was tempted to take care of it myself, I was wound so tight.”

“While I was out like a light? That definitely wouldn’t have been fair.” Buffy smirks and presses a quick hard kiss against Tara’s lips. “Water, then play.” 

Tara chuckles and watches as Buffy rolls off the bed, bouncing onto the balls of her feet before striding the short distance to her small refrigerator and pulling out four bottles of water. As Buffy opens one and hands it to her, Tara whispers softly. “Thank you.”

Buffy waves off the thanks even as she opens and downs one of the bottles, tossing the empty container in the trash before opening a second one, downing it just as quickly. 

Tara chuckles quietly, which slowly turns into full out laughter as Buffy narrows her gaze on her and proceeds to down the third bottle. “A little dehydrated?”

“I’d drink up, if I were you.” Buffy growls playfully as she tosses the last bottle in the trash before literally pouncing on the Wiccan, burying her face between her breasts and licking eagerly at the slightly salty Wiccan’s skin. Giving up on being embarrassed around the Wiccan, whatever she had done to her was obviously something that wasn’t an odd thing to happen, or Tara wouldn’t be joking and picking on her.

Tara laughs as Buffy starts to nibble and lick down her body, enjoying the slayer being playful and obviously full of energy. “Did that little nap give you a boost or something?”

“Boost? I think you recharged my batteries completely.” Buffy smirks, grasping Tara’s legs and gently scraping her fingernails down the backs of Tara’s thighs as she kneels between her legs, quirking an eyebrow as she hits behind her lover’s knees and Tara jerks her legs out of her hands, giggling. “Ooooh. Looks like I finally found ticklish spots.” 

Tara groans even as she fights her laughter as Buffy starts tickling the sensitive spots behind her knees with a vengeance. “Not fair!!” Tara laughs, trying to get away from the slayer.

“I think it is.” Buffy chuckles, finally easing up on the tickling to place open mouthed kisses along Tara’s thigh down to her knee before shifting to do the same on the way back up Tara’s leg. Settling her mouth in the crease of Tara’s hip, letting her teeth scrape gently, Buffy grins as Tara’s hips almost buck her off the woman. Sucking firmly on the sensitive area, Buffy chuckles as she releases the hot flesh, her eyes twinkling at the dark red mark. 

“Marking me, slayer?” Tara growls, fighting the grin that wants to take over her face.

“Yep. Thought you might get pissed at me if I marked you where everyone could see it. Though it is tempting.” Buffy grins wickedly as she looks at the long, pale column of flesh that is Tara’s neck. 

“I would make you pay, slayer.” Tara warns.

Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and licks her lips. “Make me your love slave?”

“Make you some kind of slave.” Tara laughs before reaching down and cupping Buffy’s cheeks. “Come up here, honey.” 

Buffy eagerly clambers up Tara’s body, letting her lover pull her down for a deep, soul searching kiss that almost makes her melt. “God woman!! I think you would be able to make me cum with a kiss if you wanted to.” Buffy pants when they finally end the kiss.

“Well… with an intimate kiss I can.” Tara smirks, her eyes twinkling as Buffy groans loudly. Trailing a hand down Buffy’s side, she gently squeezes her hip. “How sensitive are you?”

Buffy blinks, and shakes her head wondering at her lover’s question. “Sensitive?”

Tara chuckles and eases her hand between their bodies to cup Buffy’s sex, letting her two middle fingers glide with barely there butterfly touches over Buffy’s clit. “Sensitive.”

Buffy groans closing her eyes as she presses into the caress, jerking slightly as Tara presses a little more firmly against her.

“Hmmm… still tender.” Tara lets off the pressure immediately, just gently cupping her lover.

“Tender… more like super hyper-sensitive.” Buffy doesn’t know whether she wants Tara to press against her again, or let her body have a chance to recuperate.

Tara presses a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips before easing her hand away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. God! Don’t ever be sorry for that.” Buffy blinks as she looks down at Tara. “I was silently debating with myself if I wanted you to continue touching me, or to give me a little longer.” 

Tara smiles at the slayer’s admittance. “You do have that whole slayer healing thing going for you.”

Buffy lifts her hips and wiggles her eyebrows. “Yes, I do.”

“Hmm… not exactly subtle there, Buffy.” Tara jokes, laughing as Buffy just grins at her. Letting her hand glide back between them, Tara gathers some of Buffy’s juices, gently circling and making sure the slayer’s clit is slick.

“Hmmm…” Buffy gently rotates her hips at the soft touch, closing her eyes unconsciously at the feeling until Tara’s hand disappears all too quickly. Snapping her eyes open, she looks down with furrowed brows. “What?”

“Shhh. Wait a minute, honey.” Tara grins crookedly even as she prepares her own body. “Ease your lower body down until you’re against me.” Seeing the confusion cross Buffy’s face, Tara waits patiently as Buffy finally does as asked after looking at her for a few moments.

Wrapping her legs around Buffy’s, Tara eases her hand out from between them after she makes sure they have full contact. Shifting her hips slightly so their clits can glide against each other, Tara groans and closes her eyes at the feeling.

“Oooohhh.” Buffy drawls out quietly as she slowly rotates her hips, unconsciously licking her lips at the delightful feeling of their clits rubbing and grinding gently against each other.

Opening her eyes slightly, Tara smiles at the sight of pure, unadulterated enjoyment crossing Buffy’s face as the slayer shifts, alternating rubbing up and down, doing a slow circular grind to pressing firmly against her. Raising her hands, Tara threads them through Buffy’s hair, urging her down the slight distance to kiss her tenderly. “Sometimes just the pleasure of touching, kissing and holding is enough.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Buffy admits, somewhat sadly as she looks into dark blue eyes. “None of my past lovers wanted that. It was ultimately always about the end result.” 

“Some people are like that. And, unfortunately, I would assume that occasionally they weren’t that worried about whether or not you reached climax.” Tara brushes her thumbs tenderly over Buffy’s cheekbones even as the slayer continues to slowly rock their lower bodies against each other in more of a comforting, loving motion than looking for release.

Buffy blushes lightly and shakes her head. “No. I had to help myself out on more than one occasion after I made it home, if I made it home.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the admission, before groaning quietly as her hips shifted and made firmer contact against Tara’s clit making her throb more.

“Goddess, you feel wonderful.” Tara whimpers as Buffy’s shifts further up as she lifts herself, even as she gives their lower bodies fuller, harder contact.

“Too skinny, bones poking you…” Buffy groans lowly, as she rolls her hips faster even as her body pulses with desire. The feel of Tara’s fuller figure against hers, making her realize how skinny she really is in comparison to the delightful feel of Tara’s womanly shape. Tara being obviously strong and lightly muscular, but also having breasts and hips, making her look like more of a woman than her own skinny figure.

“We’ll… oh, slightly harder, honey.” Tara orders quietly, her thoughts getting derailed with Buffy’s movements, the desire making it harder to talk as her body wants to take control.

Buffy nods her head in silent agreement, rubbing harder against Tara, feeling the continuous pulsing as the orgasm starts to work through her, whimpering as she hears the low, sexy groan coming from Tara and a few seconds later she’s bathed in the Wiccan’s climax triggering her own release. Dropping her sweaty, lightly shaking body on top of Tara’s, Buffy buries her face in the Wiccan’s damp neck while stroking the blonde hair as they both try to get control of their ragged breathing.

Wrapping her arms firmly around Buffy’s waist, Tara places a kiss on top of her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the wonderful feeling of Buffy’s body being pressed intimately against hers as their bodies slowly stop shaking, though an occasional tremor works through them as aftershocks from their shared climax.

“Can I stay here forever?” Buffy finally whispers, not wanting to move, though knowing eventually she’ll have to. Not thinking Tara would like her to fall asleep on top of her.

“In the room, in my bed, in my arms or on top of me?” Tara questions, her lips quirking as Buffy wiggles slightly getting more comfortable. Releasing the death grip she has around the slayer’s legs, Tara rubs her foot up and down Buffy’s calf as she tangles their legs together, relaxing. 

“Yes.” Buffy answers simply, laughing quietly as Tara’s laughter makes her bounce slightly on top of the Wiccan.

“Then the answer is yes.” Tara continues to chuckle, reaching out with one arm to turn off the small lamp beside the bed, leaving just the twinkle lights on in the room. “Can you reach the sheet?”

“Think so.” Buffy starts to shift off Tara, looking at her when she feels her arms tighten, not letting her move.

“You don’t need to give up your spot, unless you’re not comfortable.” Tara whispers, pressing a soft kiss on Buffy’s forehead.

“But…” Buffy stops her argument as Tara shakes her head. Reaching down with one hand, Buffy grabs the sheet and pulls it over them before wiggling slightly to re-situate herself on top of Tara. “Very comfortable. I just didn’t think you would like me lying on top of you like this.”

“I like. I like very much.” Tara strokes her hands gently up and down the slayers strong back as she feels Buffy slowly relax into her. “I love you, Buffy.”

“I love you, too, Tara.” Buffy smiles as she presses a soft kiss against Tara’s pulse point, before tucking her head firmly against Tara’s neck, listening to the strong steady heartbeat coming from her lover, letting it and the warm hands stroking over her body lull her to sleep.

Tara smiles as she feels Buffy’s body sink even further into hers as the slayer falls asleep. Pressing her lips firmly against the top of her head, she laces her fingers together. Resting her hands at the small of Buffy’s back as she takes a deep breath of contentment and slowly follows her lover into the land of dreams.


	6. Getting To Know You Time

“I’ll be back in a little while, honey.” Tara calls over her shoulder after pulling on shorts, shirt and her shoes to run Buffy’s clothes down to the washer and stop to get them something to eat for breakfast.

Buffy grumbles quietly after the quickly departing Wiccan. Buffy curiously looks around Tara’s room deciding to be nosy and snoop in the drawers. Tara having already told her to look to her heart’s content and that she doesn’t have anything to hide.

Buffy glances at the dildo and harness Tara had wiped down and left lying on the dresser the night before. Shaking her head at the sight of the item before continuing her opening and closing of drawers. Running her fingers over Tara’s panties, Buffy chuckles quietly. “Maybe she’s more butch than I thought. She seems to like the women’s underwear that they call boy’s shorts.” Buffy grins as she holds up the underwear. “Oooh. I bet the way they’re cut they show an enticing amount of butt cheeks…” Buffy tilts her head considering the thought as she licks her lips. 

Shaking herself from her visualizing, Buffy replaces the underwear and works her way down through the other drawers, her eyes opening wide at the sight of the bottom drawer. “Oooh. Jackpot.” Buffy giggles as she pulls the drawer out and sets it on the bed. Grabbing Junior and setting it in the drawer, she climbs onto the bed to start looking through Tara’s toys. “She wasn’t kidding when she said she had some…” Buffy whimpers loudly as she pulls out a large dildo. “Senior, I presume.” Buffy shakes her head at the sight of the fluorescent purple dildo. Reaching for Junior, Buffy places it alongside the larger dildo. Realizing that Senior has to be a good three or four inches longer and possibly a half inch to three quarters of an inch thicker in circumference. 

Tara eases into the room, her eyes on Buffy and what the slayer’s holding in her hands. Chuckling at the slayer’s wide-eyed look, Tara shuts and locks the door behind her. “Becoming acquainted with Senior, or just comparing?” Tara questions as she sets the bag of food and drinks on the desk as she kicks off her shoes.

Buffy’s mouth opens and shuts as she looks back down at the item. “Tara, this thing has to be over ten inches long and roughly two inches wide!” 

Tara laughs softly at the disbelieving note in Buffy’s voice as she settles beside the slayer on the bed. “Its twelve inches long and you got the width right.” Tara points to Junior. “That’s seven and a half inches long and one and a quarter inches thick. I didn’t want to scare you with anything bigger, since I don’t know what your experience has been.”

Buffy taps her finger on Junior and tilts her head considering her past experiences. “I guess length wise that would be about right for the largest but Riley was a little thicker.” Buffy blushes at her words becoming slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, honey. You don’t need to be embarrassed about anything.” Tara gently runs a finger over Buffy’s cheek. “Everything I have in here is just items that I have used on myself and hoping that one day I might have someone to play with, if they enjoy this type of thing.”

Buffy hesitates as she starts to reach into the drawer again. At Tara’s nod she smiles and reaches in for the box of condoms she’d seen. Holding them up, she looks questioningly at Tara.

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, silently waiting to see if her lover will ask or be too embarrassed.

“You’re going to make me say it out loud, aren’t you?” Buffy grumbles then growls at Tara as the Wiccan laughs. “I thought you liked women and not so much the men.”

“I like men, Buffy.” Tara laughs at the shocked look crossing Buffy’s face. “I’ve had a couple boyfriends, honey. I do prefer women, however. Men are too much work, get them trained right and they head on to greener pastures. Then some other woman benefits from the things I taught them.” 

Buffy groans loudly at Tara’s comments. “Willow told me you were a lesbian. If you like both that would make you bi-sexual.”

“She assumed I was a lesbian, honey. I never said I was.” Tara points out her eyebrow quirked at Buffy. 

“You never straightened out her misconception?” Buffy looks surprised.

“She never asked me, honey. She was never curious about my past relationships, so I figured she didn’t want to hear about them.” Tara shrugs her shoulders and lies down on the bed watching Buffy. “Any skeletons in your closet you’d like to discuss? I’m willing to talk about my past lovers if you’re curious.”

Buffy waves the hand holding the condoms around as she blushes lightly. “As in who they were, or as in intimate details here?”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “Anything you want to know, honey. I doubt that I’ll go into actual details in regards to Willow, though. I think that might creep you out a bit with her being your best friend and everything.”

“Thank you.” Buffy breathes out a sigh of relief. Placing the box of condoms back in the drawer, Buffy debates as to whether or not to make an admittance she’s never told anyone. Replacing everything in the drawer, Buffy eases off the bed and replaces it in the dresser before sitting down on the bed facing Tara.

Tara shifts and sits facing Buffy as she notices the serious look in her lover’s eyes. 

Buffy reaches for Tara’s hands and holds them in hers as she looks down at the surprisingly strong fingers, knowing what they’re capable of. Stroking her thumbs up and down over the digits, Buffy takes a deep breath. “I’ve never been with a woman before, Tara. But I came close a couple times.” Buffy looks up at Tara being captured by serious blue eyes. 

“Faith?” Tara questions softly, smiling gently at Buffy as Buffy looks in shock at her. “Honey, I may have only met her once, and you were in residence, but she has a definite sexual magnetism that would tempt anyone. And I’ll let you in on a little secret in case you weren’t aware of it. Willow was jealous of the time you spent with Faith. And she complained about it a lot, so I know it wasn’t just as a friend capacity that she was upset. Willow had a serious crush on you, honey. Or possibly still does.” Tara shrugs as she looks down at their hands, Buffy’s having stilled from where her thumbs had been caressing over hers.

“She… huh?” Buffy blinks and stares at Tara in shock. “She’s like a sister… and that was like before she realized she was kinda gaaaayyyyy.” Buffy drags out the word as a memory comes back to her of Willow whispering in shock as she looked at her Vamp self that she was kinda gay. 

Tara lifts Buffy’s hand and presses a soft kiss on her hand. “I didn’t mean to shock you, honey.”

Buffy shakes her head after a few minutes of her scrambling thoughts. Zeroing her gaze in on her lover, Buffy looks intently at Tara. “You’ve thought that Willow has a crush on me for how long, Tara?”

Tara grins crookedly at Buffy and gently nips on the slayer’s thumb. “Since the first time I saw the both of you together when you were in Faith’s body. Haven’t you ever noticed how protective she is of you? And honestly, you seem to be quite protective of her, also. Though I have to admit you show that to all the people you consider your family and friends as I’ve come to know you better… except for Anya.” Tara quirks her lips at Buffy.

“Don’t like Anya.” Buffy grumbles, before sighing quietly. “She’s okay, but her incessant going on and on about eviscerating people and all the other awful, wicked things she used to do as a Vengeance Demon irritates the hell out of me. Plus the sex talk about her and Xander.” Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the thought. “I love Xander, but he is literally like a brother to me and that is just disgusting!” Trying to get her mind off those thoughts, Buffy searches Tara’s eyes for a few minutes. “I don’t think of Willow as anything but a very close friend, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, honey.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. “But I thought you should know. Especially if at some time in the future Willow seems a little more weirded out than you think she should. It may be like a double-dose for her. Her ex-lover with a woman that she’s cared for, for the last six plus years.” 

Buffy blinks at the thought, feeling nothing but friendship and sisterly love for Willow inside her as she searches her feelings. “I don’t think I would ever be able to think of Willow as anything more than a friend. I don’t have the urge to hold her and kiss her. It just seems… wrong, like hugging Dawn in anything but a sisterly way.” Buffy shivers uncontrollably again at the thought. 

Tara squeezes Buffy’s hands gently. “So… how close did you come before?” 

Buffy blushes darkly and looks at Tara. “Clothes half off and hands caressing over the upper half of our bodies, serious kissing was going on, also.” 

“That’s more of a petting session, honey. Only second base, the way you were talking I thought you were completely stripped and hands were becoming adventurous in other areas.” Tara purses her lips as her eyes twinkle and she lets her fingers travel up Buffy’s inner thigh, surprised and happy at how comfortable the slayer is in her own body as she sits there in front of her completely naked and pretty much on display.

“Okay, petting session.” Buffy grumbles, capturing Tara’s hand as the Wiccan’s fingers caress teasingly over her outer lips. “Talking. Weren’t you the one that said you wanted to get to know each other better on a deeper level?”

“Yes.” Tara grins crookedly up at her lover. “Can’t we talk and play at the same time?”

“No. My brain stops working when you touch me like that.” Buffy admits, blushing lightly. “The beast wakes up and takes charge.”

“I like the beast.” Tara leans up and kisses Buffy deeply before slowly bringing the kiss to an end. “Hold that thought. You have another beast that I heard grumble.” Tara pats Buffy on the stomach as she rolls out of the bed, yanking her shirt off before pushing her shorts off and grabbing the bag of food and the two large mocha’s she’d bought.

Buffy shifts to place her back against the headboard as Tara carries the items to the bed. Taking the bag and one of the drinks from the Wiccan, Buffy settles the drink carefully between her legs before opening the bag, chuckling at the breakfast sandwiches piled inside. 

“I figured you might be hungry.” Tara eases onto the bed before sipping on her mocha, smiling as the slayer sets a sandwich between them for her before grabbing one for herself. “So… whose sex life do you want to talk about first?” Tara laughs as Buffy starts to cough, covering her mouth to keep the sandwich inside. 

Buffy hurriedly finishes chewing and swallowing the bite of sandwich before turning to glare at the Wiccan. “Damn it! Don’t do that when I’m trying to eat. I swear you love to go for the shock value of things.”

“Maybe.” Tara grins as she unwraps her sandwich, her eyes twinkling merrily as she starts to eat the sandwich. Waiting a few minutes until Buffy settles back down and starts to eat again. “I was fifteen the first time I had sex with my boyfriend, Jason.” 

Buffy silently thanks the powers that be that she had finished chewing that bite of food as she turns amazed eyes on Tara. “Jesus, Tara! What are you going to blurt out next? That it lasted all of two minutes and he sucked?”

“He sucked… and he lasted longer than two minutes.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer as she makes sucking noises. 

Buffy whimpers and closes her eyes, rubbing a hand roughly over her face. “And people believe this innocent act you got going on?”

“Completely.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, chuckling at the blush coming up on Buffy’s face. “Jason and I had actually been dating for almost two years. After we made love, we both realized we were still too young and we just dated each other after that. Then mama became ill and pa became extremely obsessed with where I was at and keeping me at home to take care of him and Donnie because they said mama wasn’t going to last long.” Tara whispers sadly, becoming serious as she thinks about that time. “He had always told me that the magic was evil, and when mama became bedridden he reinforced it with saying it was in our demon blood and that’s why she became ill.” Tara looks sadly at Buffy as her lover wraps her arm around her shoulders hugging her gently. 

“And with you being in shock with your mom being ill he was able to make you believe you were part demon, getting his claws that much deeper into you.” Buffy continues, seeing how it could happen. 

“Yes. I became introverted and didn’t really have a life during the next year and a half because of it. I had always had problems with my stutter, but it became worse. Mama passed away a couple months after my birthday. It was a blessing because she was a shell of the woman I loved. But it was still horrible, losing a loved one.” Tara looks apologetically at Buffy, seeing the flash of pain in her lover’s eyes.

“Does it get any easier?” Buffy questions hoarsely, tears coming to her eyes.

“The pain lessens, honey. I don’t know that it actually gets easier, but I spend more time now remembering the good times and my mama being happy and healthy, than I do the end.” Tara offers softly, picking up Buffy’s other hand and pressing a soft kiss into her palm. “I’m sorry to bring this up like this, but it kind of leads into my next sexual liaison. And it was pure sex this time, no feelings of caring or love was involved.”

Buffy presses her lips softly over Tara’s and nods her head for her lover to continue.

“I got in a screaming match with my father about two weeks after mama died. I had been doing everything on automatic and suddenly the feelings came roaring back with a vengeance. He told me to do Donnie’s work on the farm, because Donnie went out partying with his friends.” Tara allows a quick smile to cross her face in remembrance. “I ended up storming out of the house and stole his truck. I drove over two towns and went to a bar some of the kids had whispered about at school that allowed teenagers in it.” Tara rolls her eyes and blushes. “None of the murmurings I heard said anything about it being a gay and lesbian bar.”

“Uh, oh. Don’t tell me… A big biker chick by the name of Bertha saw a somewhat still innocent Tara drunkenly swaying on a bar stool and took her back to the bathroom and had her evil wicked way with you.” Buffy offers, grinning hugely.

Tara laughs and smacks Buffy on the thigh. “No, she was a trucker named Theresa and she took me out to her big rig to have her evil wicked way with me. And talk about opening a young girl’s eyes to the pleasure to be had with a person that knows a woman’s body intimately…” Tara whistles and laughs even louder as Buffy groans and falls off the bed. Tara silently thanks the Goddess that the slayer had finished her mocha. Placing her own cup on the nightstand, Tara rolls over and looks down at a quietly laughing slayer. “A week later she dropped me off at the end of my driveway.”

“You didn’t…” Buffy groans and rubs a hand over her eyes.

“Yes I did. It was worth the hell I went through when I got home. Needless to say I didn’t go anywhere else except to school until I graduated and came to Sunnydale.” Tara rolls her eyes and smiles down at Buffy. 

“So help me if you tell me your next sexual liaison was with this really nice married couple…” Buffy growls up at her lover.

“They were only engaged.” Tara tries to keep a straight face as Buffy screams. Sliding off the bed and landing on top of Buffy, Tara laughs and tickles her lover. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Buffy smiles up at Tara, enjoying the sight of the beautiful woman laughing and joking. Honestly never knowing that Tara had such a wicked sense of humor. Wrapping her arms around Tara she hugs her gently.

“I dated Bob, a guy I worked with at the grocery store. He’s the one I trained and wasn’t too long after we broke up that he ended up becoming the hottest property in the grocery store with all the other women.” Tara rests her chin on Buffy’s chest, smiling at her lover. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Buffy shakes her head, chuckling as Tara nods her head. 

“Yes, I am. Of course, one of the girls figured out how he became so well versed and questioned me.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily.

“Let me guess, she decided to date the source of all the wicked naughty things that Bob had learned and she picked up a few things that you didn’t teach him.” Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip as Tara wiggles her eyebrows. “How in the world did you end up seeming so shy and innocent?”

“After Jess I didn’t date anyone until Willow.” Tara admits quietly. “Jess was the girl from the grocery store.” Tara explains. “I spent the rest of the time thinking about the fact that I would probably have to go home and I kind of crawled into a deep shell of self pity.” Tara shrugs her eyes serious as she looks at Buffy. “I ended up falling in love with Willow and you pretty much know what happened from there.”

“We could make a movie of your life… actually multiple movies.” Buffy gently runs her hand through Tara’s hair. “By the time you add in all the actual Hellmouth happenings and the fact that you’re now dating me there’s probably enough to make about ten or more movies.”

“Going to need a couple of them just for you and me.” Tara smiles lovingly at Buffy. “Feel like talking about your personal life, or eating?”

“Both. Mine’s boring, especially compared to yours.” Buffy explains, pulling Tara down to kiss her, groaning as Tara deepens the kiss and sets her blood boiling again. “Damn girl! You can kiss.” Buffy blinks and tries to get the sexual haze to clear out. 

“You’re pretty damn good yourself, slayer.” Tara growls before nipping gently on Buffy’s chin. “Come on up here. I don’t want you to end up with a hurt back because I take advantage of you on the floor literally inches away from the bed.”

“Oh… you’d rather take advantage of me on the bed, huh?” Buffy laughs quietly as she follows Tara and climbs in bed beside her lover, accepting the sandwich she hands her.

“Can’t take advantage of the willing.” Tara points out, her eyes filled with mischief. 

“How about taking advantage of the sexually repressed? I think I might qualify.” Buffy growls and nips gently on Tara’s neck. “I think you pretty much know all there is to really know about my sex and love life, Tara. Angel was the once and only. Faith, I just told you about our somewhat explorations, Parker the one night wonder that was a waste of my time, Riley that was juiced up on super soldier cocktail… Have to admit that helped him out quite a bit. After he didn’t have that anymore it kind of made the sex life go downhill. And Spike.” Buffy shifts uncomfortably as she looks down at the mentioning of the vampire’s name.

Tara sighs quietly and cups Buffy’s chin in her hand, gently urging the slayer to look at her. “Just because you don’t like someone, or think they’re totally wrong for you, doesn’t mean that you didn’t receive something from the relationship that you needed, honey. I don’t like the fact that he beat you, but if what happened between you two helped you come back to us, I’ll be thankful. Then the next time I see him I’ll tell him thanks for helping you before staking his ass.”

Buffy’s mouth drops as she looks at Tara, it taking a moment to realize Tara’s deadly serious with what she said. “You would…” Buffy shakes her head and blinks her eyes in wonder. Finally a small smile crosses her face. “You’d stake him for me?”

“Yes.” Tara growls deeply as her eyes narrowed in thought. “After he finds out that we’re together. I’m sure that’ll be a blow to his pride.”

“He doesn’t have much pride for it to be a blow to.” Buffy mumbles, blushing darkly as Tara turns surprised eyes towards her. 

“Did that comment mean what I think it meant?” Tara tilts her head, chuckling as Buffy nods her head quickly as she obviously fights a huge smile. Watching as Buffy grabs her hand and holds up her thumb. 

“This right here is about the same size.” Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip at the admittance. 

“Well, I hope he was good with his ton…” Tara groans and falls back against the headboard. “He didn’t even do that for you, because I was the first.”

“Yep.” Buffy raises her eyebrows and laughs softly. “You’ve been the first in quite a few things, Tara.”

“Oh, great. Get another one broken in properly…” Tara starts and then laughs as Buffy pounces on her, her fingers going straight to the ticklish spots behind her knees making her squirm and cry out the slayer’s name. 

“I’m going to be like the proverbial bad penny. You won’t ever be able to get rid of me.” Buffy growls, her eyes crinkling as she watches Tara laugh as she squirms around on the bed.

“Keep the bad penny… I like ‘em.” Tara mumbles out between laughs.

Buffy stops tickling her lover and settles gently on top of Tara as she looks down into smiling blue eyes. Stroking a fingertip over Tara’s full lips before caressing down her strong jaw line and placing her finger in the small cleft of her chin, Buffy smiles. “You’re an extremely beautiful, loving woman Miss Tara Maclay. And the one thing I really regret about the time since you’ve become a part of our group is that I didn’t take the time to get to know you on a more personal level. I’m sorry I didn’t ever really see past the part that you were Willow’s girlfriend except when something bad happened. And don’t say it.” Buffy grumbles quietly, pressing her finger over Tara’s lips as she sees her about to say something. “I have a tendency to become completely engrossed with my life and what’s happening in my immediate vicinity. I kind of push everything else to the side and you were one of the things that got pushed to the side, I’m sorry about that. You deserved better, and I short changed both of us a deeper friendship in the process.”

Tara presses her lips gently against Buffy’s finger. “Did you ever think if we had known each other better as friends that maybe what’s happening now wouldn’t be happening?”

Buffy stares in shock at Tara as her words sink in, honestly not having thought about that possibility. “You have this tendency to say stuff that just cuts to the chase, you know that don’t you? I never would have thought of that, but if we had been closer friends…” Buffy blinks and laughs quietly. 

“No more what might have been’s, honey.” Tara gently runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair before clasping the slayer’s face gently between her hands. “Let’s just take life as it is. Be thankful for what we have now and not waste our time and energy worrying about what might have happened.”

Buffy nods her head gently and lowers her lips to Tara’s, kissing her softly. “I love you, Tara.” Buffy settles more comfortably against Tara and buries her face in her lover’s neck.

“I love you, too, Buffy.” Tara strokes her hands down Buffy’s strong back. 

“Think Dawn will mind if I join you two today?” Buffy closes her eyes, moaning quietly as Tara’s strong fingers knead her butt cheeks.

“I’m positive she won’t mind, honey. Now with you only having to work one weekend a month here at the college and having a set schedule during the week, that will give you time to have a real life again.” Tara wraps her arms around her lover’s waist and hugs her tightly. “And I want to schedule in at least a couple evenings a week to go out on patrol with you, then one night on the weekend for date night. We’ll leave the rest of it to go from there and see what happens.”

“Come to the house a few times a week also?” Buffy questions softly.

“Definitely, I think I promised someone that I would cook for them.” Tara smiles as she feels Buffy’s lips curl up into a smile against her neck. “We need to get ready, honey. Your clothes should be close to dry by now.”

“I know. You sure we can’t stay here like this all day?” Buffy pouts into Tara’s neck as Tara chuckles. 

“I would say yes, but I promised Dawnie, honey.” Tara squeezes once more before smacking Buffy firmly on the ass. “Move it, Slayer!”

“Yes, Mistress.” Buffy grumbles, rolling off Tara, watching her lover ease off the bed to toss the shower kit and towels towards her.

“I’ll meet you in the shower.” Tara comments after pulling on clothes to run down to the laundry room. Seeing the gleam in her lover’s eyes, Tara laughs delightedly before heading out of the room.

“God, I love that laugh.” Buffy growls before yanking on the robe and gathering the items they’ll need and running to the showers.

***


	7. Movie Time

Tara fights the smile trying to cross her face as Buffy argues with Dawn to see something besides the Disney movie, even going so far as to tell the teen she’ll let her have her pick of any of the other movies, including the ‘R’ rated movies.

“I’ve been wanting to see it.” Dawn states stubbornly as they walk towards the mall with the movie complex inside. 

Buffy growls softly at Dawn, before darting a look at Tara, swearing she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter muffled quickly. Searching blue eyes twinkling merrily at her, Buffy growls at Tara instead. “I was hoping to at least see something on the adult side here. And you’re not being any help.” Buffy points out having tried to get Tara to chime in a couple times on the way to the theater with no luck. 

“I’m not getting between you two when you’re arguing. At least not in this case.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover.

Dawn giggles as Buffy starts to pout, darting a quick grin at Tara. Having to admit, watching Buffy and Tara together just the last half hour while they were talking at the house before they started to make their way towards the mall, that her sister seemed surprisingly at ease with Tara. Though she swears there’s more going on to some of their comments than she’s caught with some of the smirks darting towards the other woman. 

“Fine. Then we’ll just make out and embarrass her, since I don’t plan on watching the movie.” Buffy yelps loudly and spins around to glare at Tara as she rubs her butt. 

“What?” Tara looks innocently at Buffy as Dawn busts out laughing. “We’re going to a kid’s movie, we can’t very well be making out in the theater, Buffy.” Tara points out, fighting the smile trying to cross her lips.

“We can if we sit in the balcony at the very back.” Buffy narrows her eyes on Tara. 

“No, we’ll sit where Dawn wants and you’ll behave yourself.” Tara narrows her eyes back at the slayer, grinning crookedly as Buffy finally pouts and her shoulders slump. 

“Not nice.” Buffy grumbles, kicking at a stone on the sidewalk as they continue walking towards the mall.

Dawn giggles quietly, darting a quick look at Tara as the witch grins at her. “You have her whipped already.”

“Not whipped… at least not yet.” Tara warns as Buffy starts to say something before snapping her mouth shut. 

“Damn it.” Buffy grumbles and shoves her hands in her pockets. “I can’t win. Gotta see the Disney movie, can’t make out…” Buffy darts Tara a glance and a smirk slowly crosses her face as she looks obviously at Tara’s breasts before she leans in to whisper extremely softly into Tara’s ear, so Dawn can’t hear. “Do I get to cop a feel occasionally? Just a quick pinch, rub, twist…”

“Watch it, Slayer.” Tara growls, feeling her nipples harden at the hot breath more breathing the teasing words in her ear than saying them.

Buffy looks obviously at Tara’s chest again, smirking happily. Yelping even louder at the loud, hard smack on her other butt cheek. “DAMN! That hurt.” Buffy growls, rubbing the cheek as she glares at Tara. 

“Maybe eventually you’ll learn to behave.” Tara glares back as she goes nose to nose with Buffy.

“Don’t wanna behave. Like teasing you.” Buffy growls before dipping in to place a hard kiss on Tara’s lips sliding her tongue into Tara’s mouth firmly for a few moments of battle before ending the kiss smirking at the witch. 

“Oooh… gross...” Dawn wrinkles her nose up playfully at her sister, before giggling and taking off running towards the mall a couple blocks away as Buffy turns a glare on her and starts to head towards her with a gleam in her eyes.

Tara laughs as Buffy stalks her sister, the smile on Dawn’s face as she looks over her shoulder at her sister giving away that the teen obviously was picking on them. Shaking her head as the two Summers’ zigzag down the sidewalk laughing, Tara follows at a more sedate pace, the sight of Buffy catching Dawn and lifting her sister to spin around before setting her down and teasing her making her happy. Realizing that Buffy has finally settled and come back to herself, happy at the thought, knowing it was only a matter of time before it happened.

“Come on, Tara! Hurry your butt up and help me!” Dawn yells at Tara, while trying to dodge Buffy’s quicksilver hands as her sister tries to tickle her. 

Laughing quietly, Tara picks up her pace to jog towards the two and join in their teasing.

***

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest as she watches the teenage boy start piling up the items on the counter in front of Tara and Dawn without either of them saying a word before he grabs the biggest popcorn bucket they have and fills it a third of the way full before coating it with butter and repeating the motions. “Is there something you two need to tell me?”

Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Dawn smirks. “We have movie dates frequently, Buffy, remember?”

“They know what you order without having to ask?” Buffy blinks as the boy finally places the popcorn on the counter also putting a pile of napkins beside everything. 

“Umm… yeah?” Dawn squeaks, hiding behind Tara as she answers her sister. 

“What do you want, sweetie?” Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer, smiling at her lover. 

“Large popcorn tub, just like the one you got. Super sized Coke, Raisinets, Goobers and Red licorice.” Buffy rattles off, grinning as Tara laughs. 

“You heard her.” Tara smiles at the movie theater employee as he chuckles even as he’s already grabbing the candy out of the case. Pulling the money out of her pocket, Tara leans into Buffy as the slayer wraps her arm around her waist. 

“Are you going to let me pay for some of this?” Buffy questions curiously.

“Nope.” Tara brushes her lips softly over Buffy’s temple as all their stuff is rung up and she hands the money to the employee as Dawn starts gathering some of the food while Buffy grabs the rest along with her drink, leaving the other two drinks for her to get. Accepting the change, she smiles her thanks at the employee before tucking away the change and grabbing the drinks, following her lover and Dawn towards the entrance to the theater. 

“You sure we can’t…” Buffy looks over her shoulder and looks upwards at the balcony before dropping her eyes to wink suggestively at Tara. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Tara murmurs, before giggling as Buffy wiggles her eyebrows in response to her question. 

“I have a few suggestions…” Buffy answers before finally turning around to follow her sister, glad to see that she was picking one of the side sections that was only five seats wide and didn’t have anyone else in it. “Who gets the wall?”

“Doesn’t matter, do you want me to go first?” Tara smiles as Buffy shakes her head and slides in, quickly following her lover with Dawn following her, they slowly get settled, the candy and drinks sorted out as they wait for the lights to go down. 

“Are you going to come back to the house for dinner?” Dawn looks hopefully at Tara. “Buffy picked up some groceries at the store to stock the refrigerator.”

“Dawn!” Buffy hisses quietly before smiling apologetically at her lover. “I was hoping I might be able to talk you into coming to the house and… helping cook.” Buffy tries an innocent look, knowing by the way Tara’s eyebrow quirks up at her, she failed miserably. 

“Helping cook… right.” Tara chuckles and winks at Buffy. “I could go for a good home cooked meal right now. What did you pick up?” Tara questions curiously as she grabs a handful of popcorn and starts tossing it into her mouth while watching Buffy.

“Ummm… a little bit of everything. I didn’t know exactly what to get, sooo…” Buffy smiles as Tara chuckles. “There’s potatoes, pastas, roasts, carrots, salad fixings, pork chops, flour, corn meal…”

“Okay, okay. Obviously you stocked up on anything and everything you could put your hands on. I’m sure I’ll be able to figure something out from what you bought.” Tara pats Buffy gently on the thigh. 

Buffy leans into Tara, a playful grin on her face. “Higher, Tara. I would have thought you’d know that.”

Tara growls and squeezes Buffy’s thigh firmly at the slayer’s whispered words. “What has gotten into you?” Tara’s eyes widen at the gleam that comes into Buffy’s eyes before the slayer smirks and she looks suggestively at her. “Never mind…” Tara shakes her head and groans as she hears giggling from her other side. “Great, we’re going to corrupt poor Dawnie.” 

“Like she probably isn’t already corrupted to a certain degree.” Buffy smirks at Tara and chuckles at the questioning look coming from her lover. Leaning in, Buffy whispers softly. “She lived in the house while you and Willow were together, Tara. I’m pretty sure that she heard and saw a few things!”

Tara blushes at the thought, knowing it’s possible, though she and Willow had tried to be careful and quiet whenever the teenager was home. 

“I try to ignore those things. Watching people I consider family making out is just creepy.” Dawn bounces in her seat as the lights start to dim and the previews start to play.

Tara and Buffy look at each other grinning as they mouth ‘creepy’ towards each other. 

Settling in the three women watch the movie while working their way through the popcorn and sweets they’d bought. 

Tara hands the last of the popcorn to Dawn to let her finish it as she wipes her hand, tossing the used napkins into Buffy’s empty popcorn bucket, chuckling softly at the empty candy wrappers and containers already in the container. Leaning closer to the slayer, Tara whispers as she leans her head on her shoulder. “Do you want something else, honey?”

Buffy grunts softly as she finishes her soda, dropping it into the container before brushing her lips over the top of Tara’s head. “You won’t let me have what I want.” Buffy smirks as she reaches down to tease her fingers slowly up Tara’s thigh, chuckling as the witch captures her hand and threads their fingers together. 

Tara nuzzles against Buffy’s neck, smirking at the hitch in the slayer’s breath. Pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Buffy’s pulse point, she lifts her head and whispers hotly in her lover’s ear. “If Dawn wasn’t right there, I’d let you play. Maybe sometime we can come here on a date and watch a grown-up movie.”

Buffy whimpers and nods, her eyes half closed as the desire works its way through her body, wondering how Tara can so easily turn her on with just a few touches and whispered words. Turning her head, she captures Tara’s lips in a quick but firm kiss and looks intently into hooded blue eyes. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Good.” Tara chuckles and shifts her head to lay on Buffy’s strong shoulder again as she gets comfortable, watching the movie ignoring the soft snort coming from Dawn as the teenager glances at them.

Buffy eases her fingers from Tara, smiling at the witch as Tara looks at her curiously. Easing up the seat separator, she settles her arm around Tara’s shoulder as Tara shifts and presses against her side, placing her head back on her shoulder. 

Dawn looks over at the two as she sees the movement, quirking an eyebrow at her sister as Buffy closes her eyes and rubs her nose over the top of Tara’s head after they get situated, the contentment on her sister’s face something she’s surprised but extremely happy to see. It takes a few moments for Dawn to realize Buffy’s eyes are open and watching her. Smiling softly at her sister, she finally turns back to the movie.

Buffy closes her eyes again and rests her cheek on top of Tara’s head as the witch snuggles against her side, a warm hand coming to rest on her upper thigh with the fingers playing along the seam in a small area. Smiling as she hears the soft chuckles coming from Tara as she watches the movie, even as Dawn laughs out loud with a good portion of the rest of the people watching the Disney movie. The feeling of happiness and contentment working through her with being with her family watching a movie something she’d at one time despaired of ever feeling again. Pressing her lips to the top of Tara’s head and leaving them there for a few moments, she knows in her heart the witch’s unfailing support, love and caring is a good portion of her being at this point. Smiling softly at the remembrance of her breaking down in Tara’s lap with the whole Spike thing that had made her thoughts seriously take a different turn into thinking of the Wiccan in a more carnal way. 

Dawn darts a look towards Buffy and Tara, her heart almost stopping in her chest at the soft, loving smile crossing Buffy’s lips as her sister hugs Tara tighter to her and seems perfectly happy just to hold the Wiccan. Buffy obviously not even watching the movie as her eyes are closed as she kisses and rests her face against Tara’s head. The slow, crooked smile crossing Tara’s face and the way the Wiccan snuggles impossibly closer to her sister telling her how comfortable and pleased she is to be where she’s at. Something she’d honestly never believed she’d ever see, but the two women being together now, settling what few misgivings she might have had. Tearing her gaze away to look at the big screen again, Dawn isn’t even aware of the huge, happy smile crossing her face.

Buffy slowly raises her eyelids, having had them partially slit as she watched Dawn, pressing her lips to the top of Tara’s head again as the smile crosses her sister’s lips and seems to settle and take up residence there. A smile almost the mirror version of Dawn’s crossing her face as she completely closes her eyes and nuzzles against Tara’s head, completely content where she is. 

Tara shifts and rubs her cheek against Buffy’s upper chest, smiling softly at the feel of the slayer’s lips pressing against her head occasionally even as Buffy obviously rests her cheek on top of her. The caring and love she feels surrounding her making her happier than she ever thought possible. More breathing the words than saying them, she whispers softly. “I love you, my slayer.”

Buffy feels her heart stutter at the softly whispered, heartfelt words coming from Tara. Shifting back slightly, she places a finger under Tara’s chin and raises it until she can brush her lips softly over Tara’s. “I love you, too, Tara.” 

Tara takes a shuddering breath after the softest kiss she’d ever received in her life, the slayer’s feelings poignant and telling before she’d even spoken. Resting her head back against the slayer at Buffy’s urging, Tara closes her eyes and takes another deep, slightly less shuddering breath and soaks up the offered closeness, more than happy to stay here in Buffy’s arms for as long as she can.

***


End file.
